¿Malfoy?
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Esbozaron sorprendidos al ver su nueva apariencia. "El problema de tener muchos enemigos es averiguar cual de ellos te ha jugado sucio"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!!!**_

Producto de un desvarío jurídico... y una espera interminable para una audiencia de designador de árbitro... se me ocurrió esta idea para un fic cortito de tres a cinco capítulos, aún no lo decido (no puedo embarcarme en otro largo...tres sería como mucho¿no?).

Está dedicado y pensado para las ganadoras del concurso del fic "Conociéndote": **Almanara, Iamalonefordanny, Kunni 24, Philana y Flor Pirata.**

Espero que les guste. (¿podrían creer que sin querer rayé la parte trasera de un escrito con esta historia? Juraba de guata que era una hoja en blanco... un desliz ... je)

Saludos a todos!

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

** PREFACIO**

**1.- ****¿Te multiplicaste por cinco?**

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Muchas cosas se pueden decir de aquel rubio de ojos grises que causaba en el resto tanto odio como amor...

Hijo de mortífago, sangre pura y arrogante.

Cabezota, hiriente y venenoso.

Orgulloso, vanidoso y soberbio.

Buen mozo, elegante y sofisticado.

Una mezcla extraña...

Intrigante y a la vez atrayente.

No le era indiferente a nadie. Y eso él lo sabía... pues le sacaba un desmedido provecho...

Le encantaba tanto fastidiar como seducir...

...Tanto insultar como cautivar.

Ondeaba su capa con garbo como si el mundo le perteneciera

... y llamaba la atención donde se encontrara con tan solo proponérselo.

Si.

Ese era Draco.

Ese era Malfoy.

O al menos...eso parecía ser...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Un rubio y una pelinegra caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del castillo bromeando entre sí... Contándose las anécdotas de la noche anterior mientras patrullaban como los prefectos que eran...

A pesar de que a vista de terceros Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy parecían unapareja, ellos solo eran buenos amigos. Se conocían desde la infancia... y si bien, ambos eran picaflores, los dos conquistaban por separado... la sola idea de acostarse en una misma cama a hacer "de las suyas" les provocaba arcadas.

Todas las noches salían en la búsqueda de algo de acción. Y esa noche no era distinta al resto...

- ¿Qué te traes hoy entre manos? – preguntó ella pícaramente.

- Nada especial... una chica de Ravenclaw...– contestó no muy entusiasmado - Llevo tres días y podría decirse que ya está en mi bolsillo... ¿y tú?

- También un Ravenclaw, estamos sintonizados ¿no te parece? – opinó mientras se colgaba de su brazo como de costumbre – Yo creo que algún día deberíamos proponernos algo más difícil...como atrapar a un león...

- ¿Para que? – inquirió ceñudo – No me gustan esos estúpidos con complejo de héroes.

- Sólo porque ahí se encuentre el trío de oligofrénicos no quiere decir que todos sean iguales. – observó ella.

- Ni pensarlo. Me niego. Si quieres ensuciarte allá tú. – respondió con desdén.

- ¡Bah! Eres un aburrido – se quejó soltándose, colocando sus brazos a la altura del pecho – Te apuesto que Blaise estaría encantado con mi idea.

- Probablemente. A el le sirve cualquier escoba.

La muchacha le sacó la lengua como una pequeña, y se giró sobre sus talones para partir, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo con complicidad.

- Suerte Draco. – dijo caminando en la dirección contraria.

- No la necesito Pansy. - replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dirigió al lugar acordado con unos minutos de retraso... le gustaba ver la cara de alivio de sus citas cuando él hacia su triunfal aparición... Se regocijaba con la imagen de ellas nerviosas, mirando compulsivamente el reloj... impacientes, temerosas de una decepción o de esperar en vano...

Cinco minutos. Solo cinco minutos bastaban para lograr ese efecto... para alborotar sus hormonas... para hacerlas presa fácil...

La chica que lo esperaba sonrió ampliamente al verlo aparecer entre las sombras...se estremeció por completo cuando, sin siquiera saludarla, la tomó entre sus brazos, estampándole un beso de película... y se dejó arrastrar al territorio de las serpientes... sabiendo que eso podía terminar en algo más que un simple encuentro furtivo...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol le picaron en los ojos, supo que yaera hora de despachar a su amante de turno... Con sigilo, removió su brazo derecho, que se encontraba bastante acalambrado debajo de la muchacha, pero esta no se dio por enterada... dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro...

Pensó,en un alarde de caritatividad, que sería mejor dejarla vivir en su castillo flotante unos minutos más y decidió que era hora de una refrescante ducha .

Le extrañó que le costara tanto levantarse... _**debe ser el cansancio.**_..._**fue una noche algo... movida...**_ se dijo satisfactoriamente, aplaudiendo sus nuevas técnicas... Técnicas que oportunamente practicó con la chica que ahora yacía en su cama... sin saber que tan solo era una más del montón.

Las tablas del piso crujían con cada paso... situación que confirmó su tesis de que el colegio iba de mal en peor... ya no bastaba con tener alumnos desagradables e impuros, sino que también debían vivir en condiciones indignas de alguien de su estirpe...

Se dirigió al baño extremadamente cansado... como si todo el cuerpo le pesara una brutalidad...

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien esa mañana...más no se imaginaba que podía ser...

Como siempre, se observó con ojos somnolientos en su espejo personal de cuerpo entero...pero no era precisamente su reflejo lo que le mostraba aquel artefacto. Se rascó sus orbes grises con violencia, sin embargo la imagen seguía ahí..._**Tiene que ser una pesadilla...Tiene que ser una pesadilla...Tiene que ser una pesadilla...**_ repetía una y otra vez,..._** ¡Porqué no puedo despertar!**_.

Se pellizcó aquél desconocido brazo dejándose una marca por la fuerza utilizada... pero nada. Nada lo despertaba.

Un grito de mujer a sus espaldas lo hizo caer en la realidad...

Era él... no era un sueño...

El obeso mórbido que le devolvía la mirada no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy...

La Ravenclaw seguía gritando como desaforada... pero no la escuchó... pues pronto perdió la conciencia...dejando caer 120 kilos de sangre pura de un sopetón...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No podía creerlo...¿Qué ser tan despreciable e inmisericordioso podría haberle hecho esto? Estaba seguro que con esas dimensiones, con su nueva "humanidad", podía perfectamente encogerse en una pelota y rodar cerro abajo con facilidad...

Miró sus manos regordetas y sus brazos rollizos con una mueca de asco...no es que antes fuera la gran cosa y se constituyera como un ser musculoso y tonificado...no... pero al menos no era una bola de grasa con patas...

Le tomó innumerables intentos tratar de levantarse de la camilla... pero el volumen de su trasero insistía en conspirar contra sus propósitos...

Bufó frustrado... de haber sido débil, como un despreciable Hufflepuff, hubiera estallado en llanto y lamentos... pero el no... otro sentimiento se encajaba en su pecho... un sentimiento propio de un Slytherin... venganza pura y dura...

Buscaría al culpable de su pesar y lo torturaría hasta que clamara por piedad... pero él no lo escucharía... se haría el sordo y seguiría torturándolo hasta que deseara jamás haber nacido... hasta que maldiga el día en que sus padres se conocieron... hasta que...

- Joven Malfoy, al fin despierta¿cómo se siente? – preguntó amablemente la señora Pompfry, interrumpiendo sus planes maléficos.

- De maravilla – respondió sarcásticamente - ¿Saben quien fue el mal nacido que me hizo esto?

- No maldiga en mi enfermería... y no, aún no lo sabemos, pero se inició la búsqueda del culpable.

- Estupendo – siseó mosqueado, sabiendo que aquellas palabras en realidad significaban_ "lo siento, pero probablemente jamás encontraremos al responsable" _- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así¿Una... dos horas?

- Bueno... eso es... relativo... – contestó distraídamente, mientras ordenaba los frasquitos de pociones curativas alfabéticamente.

- ¿Relativo?

- Puede ser una hora... puede ser un mes...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – vociferó descontrolado - ¡No puedo estar encerrado así un mes!

- ¿Encerrado? – inquirió una tercera voz desde la puerta de la enfermería - Usted no estará encerrado, deberá asistir a clases como cualquier alumno.

- ¡Está loca!¡no puedo salir!¡no pueden verme así!¡que será de mi reputación! – chilló a punto de colapsar.

- ¡Más respeto jovencito!¡Ya no soy solo su profesora de transformaciones sino también su directora! – regañó Mcgonagall – A menos que quiera ser expulsado deberá asistir a clases con regularidad. Además¡piénselo! Le servirá para madurar como persona y aprender un poco de humildad... nos vemos en clases. – sentenció reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver como la cara rechoncha del rubio se inflaba de ira...

- Mierda... – masculló entre dientes, sintiendo que su vida no podía ir peor... estaba cagado.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se había equivocado...su vida podía ir peor...mucho peor.

Luego de luchar contra su uniforme para caber en él – logro que sólo fue posible mediante un hechizo que agrandó sus prendas – tuvo que bajar a la sala común, donde todos lo observaban con espanto... nadie se atrevía a proferir palabra... hasta que los más cercanos finalmente salieron del shock...

- Ma...ma...¿malfoy? – balbuceó Zabinni, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Draco que te hicieron! – exclamó Parkinson horrorizada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Te multiplicaste por cinco! – soltó Nott con una carcajada.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó desaforadamente el rubio – Primero, si Blaise, soy yo. Segundo ¿Qué me hicieron? No tengo la menor idea Pansy, al parecer una "bromita" de algún graciosito que lo pasará muy mal cuando lo encuentre... Y tercero... ¡Púdrete Theo¡Porqué no te multiplicas en cero y desapareces!

Gruñóenojado y a la vez desolado...si esa era la reacción de sus amigos_...¿Qué le esperaba por parte de sus enemigos?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡DECIDIDO! **Este fic tendrá 6 capítulos. Ya los organicé mentalmente =P.

**Respondiendo reviews!: Makarva **(Wiii! Ojalá no pierda el toque de hacerte reir...y si, tengo una compulsión por escribir...de hecho, y atengo pensada una cuarta historia, pero por tiempo no he podido...UU) **Pikitona **(Que bueno que te sea original! gracias por las felicitaciones) **Jos Black **(¿lo mejor que has leído en meses? ¡Lloro de emoción! Espero que también te guste este capítulo. ¡Y no te preocupes! No lo dejaré a medias) **Gossip Girl **(Snif... gracias por todo. Me alegra que te gusten todas mis historias! esta será más cortita, pero no por eso no le pondré todo mi empeño. Saludos y abrazos multicolores!) **Emma Drake **(Esa frase era un clásico mío en el colegio jajaja. ¡Ojalá también te guste este capítulo!) **María **(Hermanita adoptada...!no quise traumarte!! Espero que tu barbilla ya se haya levantado del suelo...¿A que no te lo esperabas? Esa es la idea pues! Sorprender! Y ver como sale de ese "gigantesco" lío nuestro adonis favorito XD. Saludos espaciales!) **Kunii 24 **(Nop. No he visto eso, ¿Está en youtube?. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el premio! Eso si, no está peor que dudley, porque ese a parte de gordo es feo y estúpido =P) **Iamalonefordanny **(Siii, ver televisión es muy educativo, y a demás, puede hacerte ganar un premio como este =P. Que bueno que te gustara!. Ojalá te sigas divirtiendo con la historia) **Arrayan **(No te postres! Ni la n° 1, ni la 2, ni la 3. Que usted también me maravilla con su enorme imaginación para los reviews. Ya sabrás como nuestro rubio ojigris lidia con todas las materias propias del sobrepeso...uf! Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de hacerlo sufrir...saludos al fin del mundo! Aunque no creas que es el único lugar climatológicamente extraño... en mi casa el otro día nevó O.o) **Beautifly **(Niña! Siga lagrimeando que se viene otro capítulo!. Actualizaré los domingos por si acaso) **Philana **(Oye! Gracias a ti por todos esos adjetivos! Tu también eres una muy buena escritora. ¡no lo dudes! Me pone muy contenta saber que te gustó el premio. Y cuando quiera la ayudo con su historia. Bye!) **Ludmy **(Todos quedaron traumados con draco obeso! Creo que era tan inesperado que por eso causó dicho impacto XD. Gracias por los animos, le pondré empeño en los capítulos!) **Edna Black **(Siii, lee aunque te traume! Que esta divertido! Además, ¿Qué son los kilitos de más? Sigue teniendo esa personalidad que nos encanta!) **Pamina Black **(Wiiii, que bueno que te haya encantado! Aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo!. Por cierto, espero la actualización de tu fic, me tiene bastante metida) **Hestia Phoenix **(Yo morí de la risa escribiendo el pánico de Malfoy al ver su "nuevo" cuerpo. ¿Quién ha sido el graciosito o graciosita? Ya lo veremos, pero sin duda merece un premio. Saludos!) **Evadneh **(Gemela! Tres reviews en tres historias, woo, me impresionas!. Bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste malfoy obeso...y si, es un dramione! Aunque no te aseguro que Ron esta vez te caiga bien...je.je...bueno! espero ansiosa el dichoso video!)

**Un saludo general para el resto de lectores!.**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Ma...ma...¿malfoy? – balbuceó Zabinni, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo._

_- ¡Draco que te hicieron! – exclamó Parkinson horrorizada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos._

_- ¡Te multiplicaste por cinco! – soltó Nott con una carcajada._

_- ¡Silencio! – gritó desaforadamente el rubio – Primero, si Blaise, soy yo. Segundo ¿Qué me hicieron? No tengo la menor idea Pansy, al parecer una "bromita" de algún graciosito que lo pasará muy mal cuando lo encuentre... Y tercero... ¡Púdrete Theo! ¡Porqué no te multiplicas por cero y desapareces! _

_Bufó enojado y a la vez desolado...si esa era la reacción de sus amigos...¿Qué le esperaba por parte de sus enemigos?_

**CAPÍTULO II**

**2.- La Tarea Imposible**

Había pasado una semana y Hogwarts aún no se acostumbraba al nuevo Draco Malfoy.

Los alumnos de las diversas casas no podían evitar abrir los ojos como platos y cotillar por debajo cada vez que lo veían transitar por los pasillos del castillo. Era tan ilógico que todavía sorprendía... nadie era indiferente ante su nuevo diámetro corporal.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención... Desde pequeño, y al ser hijo único de una prestigiosa familia de linaje puro, se había habituado a ser observado con curiosidad, admiración, anhelo, envidia e incluso, con odio...Pero lamentablemente, ahora era el centro de la noticia por otros motivos... unos muy desagradables si le preguntan su opinión.

Sus conquistas de antaño lo miraban con repulsión y sus adversarios con burla...

Sólo tenía a sus amigos...aunque no era decir mucho...

Blaise había ocupado el puesto de "seductor" de las serpientes una vez que Draco cayó del trono, por lo que se encontraba muy enfrascado aprovechando su tiempo de popularidad con sus múltiples conquistas... y Pansy... Pansy desaparecía misteriosamente durante las tardes, y siempre se la veía llegar a la sala común con las mejillas arreboladas, dando respuestas evasivas acerca de su paradero.

Sólo quedaba Theo, el cual con su inocente honestidad, siempre le daba duros golpes a su autoestima ya demacrada...

Él solía acompañarlo fielmente durante el día, sin embargo, dicha mañana se había quedado dormido y caminaba solo al gran comedor... sabiendo que eso significaba exponerse a las ya rutinarias burlas de los leones.

- ¡Hey Malfoy! ¿Te comiste un hipogrifo sin masticarlo? – gritó la comadreja a sus espaldas.

- No Ron... probablemente solo se tragó su ego – corrigió cara rajada.

Las risas estrambóticas de los Gryffindor espectadores no se hicieron esperar... pero él no les daría el gusto de mostrarse afectado... Siguió caminando a paso firme, rogando mentalmente que las escuálidas tablas de aquellas viejas bancas soportaran nuevamente todos sus kilos.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó alegremente Theo - ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en bajar?

- Me quedé dormido...- contestó sin ánimos, apoyando la frente en la mesa.

- ¿Te pesa la cabeza? – bromeó el castaño, engullendo un gran trozo de pastel.

- Me pesa todo...no sabes lo que es llevar ciento veinte kilos a cuestas...- suspiró desganado – Todo me cansa... desde vestirme hasta subir dos míseros peldaños...es... es...denigrante.

- Me imagino – esbozó su amigo, tocándose pensativamente la barbilla – Quien sea el que te haya hecho esto ha de estar extasiado con los resultados.

- Ni que lo digas...mataré al bastardo... ¡Ni siquiera sé como revertirlo! – exclamó pegándole un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, haciéndola temblar por completo, derramando algunos vasos de zumo de calabaza en sus respectivos dueños.

- Tranquilo. Nada es para siempre.

- Lo sé. Pero esta semana se me ha hecho una eternidad... sin contar los serios problemas que me ha acarreado la abstinencia de sexo...- confesó frustrado.

- Ya podrás desquitarte.

- Dalo por hecho.

Justo en dicho momento venía ingresando Blaise Zabinni, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro... propia de quienes han tenido una noche satisfactoria y agitada...

- ¿A que no adivinan a quien me eché al bolsillo? – preguntó al tomar asiento justo al frente de los dos.

- Buenos días y no me interesa – se apresuró a aclarar el castaño – No cuentes dinero frente a los pobres.

- ¿Qué pobres? No veo ninguno por acá – contestó el moreno – Lo de Draco es temporal, y tu...bueno, a ti no te entiendo. Perfectamente podrías tener a cualquiera que se te plazca...

- Me da pereza realizar todas esas estrategias propias de la conquista femenina – explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – Prefiero leer.

- A veces no sé si eres demasiado inteligente o un reverendo estúpido.- espetó el italiano.

- Gracias. Los dos adjetivos me sientan.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y Draco se dedicaba a revolver el plato de sus cereales absorto... tenía mucha hambre, de eso no cabía duda, pero temía que si ingería algo calórico aumentaría irremediablemente su gran trasero... y no necesitaba contribuir a sus dimensiones.

- Malfoy, a mi despacho, después del desayuno – ordenó la voz de Mc Gonagall a la pasada, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo.

- Quizás ya tiene alguna solución – animó Theo, pegándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Tan rápido? – esbozó el moreno con algo de decepción...pero al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo se apresuró a agregar – Digo, que bueno que sea así...ya estaban demorándose mucho... ¡siempre tan ineficientes! Yo que tu pongo un reclamo formal.

- Ajá... – respondió el rubio incrédulo... algo le decía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas... y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Entró al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con la esperanza de algún descubrimiento positivo respecto de su condición. La directora lo miró fijamente, sentada en su escritorio, mientras acariciaba un pequeño gato que se encontraba encima de él.

El silencio del momento se le hizo eterno al muchacho... casi inaguantable... su ansiedad lo estaba matando...¿O era el hambre?

- Joven Malfoy – dijo finalmente, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa - Tenemos novedades acerca de su... "pequeño problema"

¿_**Desde cuando esta condenada vieja se ha vuelto sarcástica? **_Refunfuño el muchacho...seguro de que la profesora se lo estaba pasando de lujo a costa de su sufrimiento... mancillando cada vez más su gran ego.

Pensó en insultarla...amenazarla...hechizarla... pero no lo hizo...

En esos momentos, aquella anciana hipócrita era su única salvación.

- La escucho.

- Usted probablemente bebió la pócima _Dulcis Vindicatio_ o Dulce Venganza – al ver la cara de confusión del Sly, explicó – Ésta busca el resarcimiento por algún daño u ofensa realizada, y nos da el defecto que más nos aterraría tener... en su caso, el sobrepeso...algo bastante superficial debo decir...

- ¿Cómo se quita? – preguntó totalmente inexpresivo, ignorando la opinión personal de su interlocutora.

- Bueno, esa es la parte divertida.- el muchacho la miró con profundo odio - Quien se la dio probablemente lo ha hecho como castigo... y esa misma persona, ha puesto la condición para liberarlo... Eso quiere decir que siempre su antídoto es diverso.

- ¿Cuál sería en mi caso? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? – inquirió, comenzando a desesperarse...en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contar con un gran trozo de chocolate en la mano.

_- Revelio._- conjuró la profesora inesperadamente, apuntando con su varita entre las cejas del rubio.

Una chispa de color rojizo salió velozmente por los aires desde su frente y se fue a incrustar en la pared más cercana, escribiendo en ella un mensaje que le caló los huesos...

" _**La única manera de que regreses a tu forma original es tu mayor miedo... enamorarte de alguien de verdad... pero no bastará con eso. Ella también deberá enamorarse de ti... de tu odiosa personalidad y ahora desagradable apariencia.**_

_**Como dudo que tu frío e insensible ser sea capaz de lograrlo... acostúmbrate a comprar escobas con extra refuerzo, túnicas en talla especial y a las justificadas burlas del resto... después de todo, te lo mereces. **_

_**Te quiere.**_

_**Tu peor pesadilla."**_

Draco quedó de una pieza. Vio impávido como el mensaje desaparecía gradualmente hasta dejar la pared tal cual se encontraba antes del conjuro...

- Bueno, ahora que sabemos cual es su _simple tarea_, es necesario que hablemos de un par de detalles importantes.

- ¿Detalles?

- Si. Debido a su peligroso sobrepeso es mi deber advertirle que deberá cambiar su régimen alimenticio e informarle sobre los posibles efectos secundarios.

- Suéltelos de una buena vez... ya nada puede ser peor que esto...- murmuró rendido, pasándose su regordeta mano por la cara.

- Usted sufrirá molestias como agitación ante el menor esfuerzo, cansancio, mucho sueño, elevación de la presión arterial, facilidad para las infecciones respiratorias, diabetes, daño en el hígado, dolor en las articulaciones... y puedo seguir la lista. - exhaló aire y continuó - Lo que quiero decir, es que debe cuidarse mucho de hoy en adelante...

- Excelente... -musitó apretando los puños.

- En fin...ya es hora que se retire a clases. Suerte.

El chico giró sobre sus talones, y con toda la dignidad que pudo salió del lugar, sintiendo como su mundo de burbuja se iba transformando en una verdadera pesadilla.

_**¿Simple tarea? ¿simple? ¡Está loca! ¡Un Malfoy no puede enamorarse! ¡Eso es de débiles! **_Pensó desesperado, mientras caminaba sin dirección determinada... _**No...no puede ser... ¡no es justo! ¡es una tarea imposible! !I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E!**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No quiso ir a la primera clase...no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para cruzar el castillo... ¡menos por una clase tan insignificante como adivinación! Así que decidió volver a su sala común... solo para encontrarse con otra desagradable sorpresa...

Ahí se encontraba todo el equipo de Quidditch reunido... discutiendo... ¡a sus espaldas!

- ¿Y Smith? - dijo Flint – Creo que sería un gran aporte.

- Mmm... Smith estaría bien como cazador pero no creo que sea buen suplente en la otra posición. – opinó Zabinni.

- ¿Suplente? ¿Para quién están buscando suplente? - intervino súbitamente el rubio, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

- Ma...ma...ma... Malfoy...- tartamudeó Pucey con pánico.

- Ma...ma...ma...ma- imitó sardónicamente - ¿Me podrían explicar de que coño están hablando? ¿De que suplencia? ¡Yo soy el puto capitán!

- Lo sabemos, pero...

- ¿Pero? – repitió amenazante, echando chispas por los ojos.

- ¡Bah! No sean unos maricas y suelten la bomba – intervino Theo, que si bien no pertenecía al equipo, había escuchado toda la conversación al estar leyendo al lado de la chimenea – Al que quieren reemplazar es a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- Si. Dada tu condición actual, te es imposible jugar. – continuó el castaño mientras todo el equipo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula por el suelo... Blaise le hacia señas de "cállate o verás" que no sirvieron de mucho.

- ¡Quien dijo eso! – chilló Draco, completamente rojo de ira.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Se realista! Ninguna escoba soportaría ciento veinte kilos – contestó sin temor - Además, el gran "tamaño" que tienes disminuye considerablemente tu velocidad, algo esencial en un buscador, y lo sabes.

- ¿Te estás poniendo de parte de estos traidores? – masculló apuntándolos... a punto de estallar.

- No. Yo estoy de tu lado. Hicieron mal en planear las cosas a tus espaldas.- aclaró cerrando de un golpe su libro – Pero creo que en parte tienen razón. Mientras te encuentres hechizado deben entrenar a un suplente...solo por si acaso.

La tranquilidad del castaño lo contagió...después de todo, tampoco deseaba quedar públicamente en ridículo si su escoba se rompía a mitad del partido... ni le apetecía que sus prominentes grasas se movieran al compás del viento...

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, tratando de calmar su furia, y sentenció.

- Esta bien. Pero yo lo elijo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era hora de una nueva y "apasionante" clase de transformaciones...

No tenía ganas de asistir pero no le quedaba de otra, ya que no gozaba de una razón que justificara dos ausencias diarias.

- Oye hurón ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Estaba pensando en regalarte un par de sostenes... ¿Qué copa usas? Por tu tamaño diría que una D. – escupió el inexistente Finnigan mientras iba caminando a la sala..._**¿Y a este perdedor quien lo auspicia? **_Pensó con desprecio el Sly.

- Déjalo Seamus, ¿No ves que en cualquier momento te puede dejar noqueado de un panzazo? – Advirtió burlonamente Weasley, apuntando con el índice su prominente barriga.

Draco rodó los ojos... ya ni mella le hacían los hirientes comentarios acerca de su apariencia... total, el sabia que en condiciones normales el era mucho más atractivo de lo que esa tropa de leones pobretones y mal vestidos podrían soñar llegar a ser. _**¡Que se rían! **_Pensaba con malicia _**¡Que se rían todo lo que quieran! ¡Que más da! Lo importante es quien se ríe al último... y puedo asegurar que seré yo malditos gusanos... **_

Los miró con desprecio de arriba abajo, queriendo expresar con dicha actitud que eran demasiado insignificantes como para molestarse en responder sus ofensas...más en dicha mirada panorámica notó algo en lo que jamás había reparado...De la mano de la comadreja colgaba la impura sabelotodo, ajena a todo el aquelarre que se había desatado... _**¿acaso están juntos? **_Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño..._** ¡Bah! era cuestión de tiempo...**_respondió mentalmente, recordando como en múltiples ocasiones había visto a su enemigo con actitud empalagosa al lado de ella... que terminaran juntos era tan evidente como que el sol se esconde por las noches, que las estaciones del año son cuatro y que si tocas fuego, te quemas.

Sin embargo, algo en esa escena lo molestaba.

Ella lo observaba en silencio mientras todo el resto reía... lo cual le extrañaba de sobremanera, _**¿Cómo es posible que la sangre sucia deje escapar la oportunidad de vengarse de una vida de insultos?,**_ sin duda, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, el le habría hecho la existencia miserable con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin rastro alguno de culpabilidad... pero ella no. No era así... desde su trágica desgracia nutricional, la rata de biblioteca no le había dirigido la palabra... y eso le empezaba a fastidiar... su buen corazón y empatía le estaba generando náuseas... detestaba su bondad.

- ¿Y bien hurón? ¿Ya sabes quien fue el responsable? Digo, para darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones claro está – continuó el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

- Aprovecha Weasley... aprovecha tu minuto de gloria, que no tendrás otro – contestó con sorna - ¿Sabes? Prefiero estar obeso a ser una comadreja sucia y pobretona.

- Repite eso – amenazó apuntándolo con la varita – No eres nada más que un patético intento de mortífago hijito de papá. Una bola de grasa asquerosa. ¿Qué se esconde tras los pliegues de tu enorme papada? Puedo apostar que ahí cabe Hagrid y su hermano...

- Ron basta...- interrumpió la castaña tirando de su brazo.- Vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

- ¡Oh Hermione! No seas aburrida - esbozó maliciosamente – Que tengo insultos para rato.

- ¿Aburrida? No, no soy aburrida – contestó soltándose de la mano del muchacho y cruzando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho – Sólo que no creo que sea correcto burlarse de alguien solo por su peso.

- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? – preguntó furioso e incrédulo.

_**¿Me está defendiendo?**_ Pensó el rubio sorprendido... jamás se había esperado una muestra de solidaridad de un león... ¡menos aún de ella!

- No – aclaró la prefecta – Pero es una actitud ruin, muy impropia de ti. Me decepcionas. – agregó severamente, entrando al aula sin mirar a atrás.

El pobretón se puso tan rojo como su cabello y la siguió como perro faldero... sin embargo, la chica ya se había sentado al lado del fitofílico de Longbottom.

- Te he dicho que no andes solo, ¿no ves que los tientas? – regañó Theodore que recién venía llegando al lugar.

- Te he dicho que me vale madre lo que esta tropa de perdedores me diga – contestó con cansancio. - ¿Y los demás?

- Blaise probablemente sigue revolcándose por ahí...- informó negando sistemáticamente con la cabeza - Y Pansy desapareció misteriosamente después de que una niña de Ravenclaw le entregara un pergamino secreto.

- Veo – esbozó mientras tomaba asiento con el habitual temor de hacer explotar la silla.

El castaño se sentó a su lado con expresión incómoda... abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero se arrepentía al instante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

- ¿Me haces un huequito? No tengo espacio para trabajar... – confesó apenado.

Draco suspiró.

Era cierto. Su gran humanidad ocupaba el noventa y cinco por ciento de la mesa, y su amigo prácticamente colgaba del otro extremo.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor no te preocupes, me sentaré atrás...- dijo Theo al ver la expresión afligida del rubio.

- No, no – lo detuvo del brazo – Yo me iré... tu no eres el del problema.

Desmoralizado, y a duras penas, se levantó del asiento...sentandose en el último puesto...deseando ser invisible por primera vez en su vida. 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Por fin había llegado el fin de aquel fatídico día... Nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su corta existencia... ¡y eso que no había hecho mucho!. Al parecer, hasta respirar lo agotaba... y ahora su conciencia se hacia presente, regañándolo por todas aquellas ocasiones en que se había burlado de un gordo.

Al entrar a la sala común, encontró a sus tres mejores amigos hablando en términos no muy cordiales...

- ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿Porqué están discutiendo? – preguntó ceñudo.

- ¡Nuestra cachorrita se ha enamorado!. – exclamó el moreno llevándose teatralmente las manos al pecho.

- Cierra el pico Zabinni – masculló furiosa la pelinegra

- Controla ese lenguaje señorita – advirtió Theo - Además ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¡No estoy enamorada! – gritó completamente fucsia, apretando con firmeza los puños.

- Si..si... y yo soy blanco – ironizó Blaise – Entonces ¿podrías explicarnos desde cuando te has repetido tantas veces las salidas con un mismo tipo? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba el sujeto? - preguntó despectivamente

- Alexander – informó el castaño.

- Eso...eso... ¿Cuándo te habías repetido el plato? ¿O nos estamos poniendo sentimentales?

- ¡Cállate estúpido! ¡O te pegaré una patada en el culo que te dejará incrustado mi valioso zapato!

- Par de inmaduros...- susurró Nott volviendo a su lectura.

- ¿Y a ti quien te dio bola? ¡Siempre metiendo las narices donde nadie te llama! – chilló la muchacha

- Deja de negarlo Pansy, ¡Estás enamorada! ¡Tú! ¡La que dijo que jamás caería en esas "boberías"! – fastidió Blaise, reprimiendo una carcajada.

- Eso enseña que jamás debes escupir al cielo...te puede caer en el ojo. – opinó nuevamente el castaño.

- Por última vez... ¡No estoy enamorada!

- Felicitaciones – soltó una voz que hasta entonces no había opinado...

Todos quedaron de piedra... Draco Malfoy había dicho..._¿Felicitaciones?_

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida.

- Que te felicito – repitió como si nada– En estos momentos no sabes cuanto te envidio.- Agregó antes de entrar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

No quiso pelear nuevamente para colocarse el pijama, así que se acostó completamente vestido... derrotado... pues según él, no era capaz de tener esa clase de sentimientos... no lo habían criado así... y por ende... se quedaría obeso... _**para siempre.**_

Se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo con esa idea...

Más poco sabía el muchacho que el destino le tenía algo preparado...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

Su abogada poco seria favorita volvió y ya se siente mejor.

Les aprovecho de contar que actualicé el blog de lotus (http: / lotus – fic . blogspot. com) y subí dos videos, para que le echen una miradita cuando puedan.

**Respondiendo Reviews!: Makarva **(Ops! Mmm...no tomé en cuenta la altura, solo los kilos...jejeje...pero al menos, pensemos que esos 120 kilos per se son malitos, aunque no para provocarle tantas calamidades como dijo mcgonagall. Saludos cósmicos!) **Beautifly **(Siiii, da pena! Pero al menos algo aprenderá al ser el "molestado" y no el "molestador". Besos!) **Kunii **(Yo también me escondo con el pc!! Porque en mi casa está la regla de "no computadores el fin de semana" , al final siempre me meto ninjamente!. Que estés bien y gracias!) **Anne Marie H **(Obvio que seguiré! Me apestan los fics a medias... Me pone contenta saber que lo encuentras original, ojalá te siga gustando!. Saludos) **Lady Arilyn de Rhimine **(Gracias por las felicitaciones! espero no decepcionar) **Jos Black **(¿La adoras? Woooo, muchas gracias! Y concuerdo... al principio uno se ríe de Malfoy, pero después comienzas a empatizar y te da pena UU. Aún no he podido darme una vuelta por tu fic, pero lo haré mañana!) **Evadneh **(Gemela! Copiona! Es también mi película favorita!, además hay que reconocer que bella probablemente sea la única princesa que lee XD. Espero que te encuentres bien, ¿Y el video?) **Pikitona **(Esa escena también me da pena...¿Me haces un huequito? Ufff...en fin...De verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que me pusiste, espero seguir enorgulleciéndote. Saludos y un abrazo!) **Edna Black **(Cuidado con las babas sobre el teclado que puedes electrocutarte XD. Yo también me ofrezco como voluntaria, pero como no soy un personaje ficticio tendré que cederle el puesto a la i-know-it-all jajaja. Saludos y gracias!) **Embercita **(Colega... jajajajaja. Sip, aunque es más probable ver a Draco obeso que a Edward tostado...porque si Draco come como cerdo – hipotéticamente - engorda, pero si Edward se pone al sol, brilla xD... ps: ni te esperas quien hizo la pócima!) **Lucy C. Evans **(Gracias por todas las felicitaciones n.n me alegra que te guste. Saludos) **Mnica **(Ya estoy mucho mejor de salud, gracias por los deseos de recuperación!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña...¿En que anda que está tan estresada? Espero que no sea mucho para que así no se me vuelva mas loquita! Como su hermana mayor, que ya está bordeando la esquizofrenia xD. Ojalá y te destraumatices pronto de Malfoy gordo... cada vez que estés a punto de colapsar, recuerda a los otros dos draco que escribo y te apuesto que se te quita jajaja. Besos y te quiero mucho!)** Eli Granger de Malfoy **(obvio que no me molesta! Deje todas las opiniones que quiera. Que bueno que te haya parecido original y que te gustara la trama...ya veremos como nuestro rubio favorito sale de ese embrollo...saludos!) **Saku Malfoy **(¿Cómo una diosa? Me sonrojas mujer! En fin, me pone muy feliz que te gusten todas las historias...y...ya es domingo! Así que ahora puedes leer lo que sigue. Jo jo. Besos!) **Emma Drake **(jajaja, como te decía en el PM Alexander un personaje original mío y está en mis otras dos historias también! O sea, soy la misma persona xD. Pero no te preocupes, suele pasar cuando un lee mucho de mucho. Saludos y que estés bien!) **Kerly Krum **(No soy mala! Ya verás que ser obeso fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar jajajaja. Un abrazo!) **Oromalfoy **(Eeee. Que bueno que te gustara también este fic!. Encuentro raro lo de los mail de actualización, pero conociendo la página de fanfiction es muy probable. Siempre atenta contra mi cuando quiero actualizar! Saludos y gracias n.n) **Afri Potter **(Theo es un personaje que tiene vida propia! No me hace caso! Jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara la trama, y por si acaso, este fic lo actualizo los domingo por la noche, pero deben considerar que lo hago a la hora chilena P. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario!)

**Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores.**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_No quiso pelear nuevamente para colocarse el pijama, así que se acostó completamente vestido... derrotado... pues según él, no era capaz de tener esa clase de sentimientos... no lo habían criado así... y por ende... se quedaría obeso... __**para siempre.**_

_Se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo con esa idea..._

_Más poco sabía el muchacho que el destino le tenía algo preparado..._

**3 – Compañías inesperadas**

Su estado anímico iba de mal en peor... como si de a poco un dementor imaginario e invisible le estuviera robando todas las energías...

Sus recientes buenas calificaciones y el favorable clima soleado no lograban sacarle una mísera sonrisa... ni siquiera de aquellas fingidas... absolutamente nada... estaba vacío por dentro...

Ya se cumplirían dos semanas desde que comenzó su tortura, y aún no lograba ningún avance al respecto... por más que trató de fijarse en alguien con intenciones puras de futuro enamoramiento nada sucedía... Quizás tenía una gran relevancia el hecho de que ahora, con su actual aspecto, prácticamente toda persona de sexo femenino lo evitaba como si tuviera lepra... o quizás la razón era aún más sencilla... los Malfoy no estaban hechos para esa clase de sentimientos...

Quien quiera que sea el o la que le jugó esta mala pasada sabía perfectamente como condenarlo... y lo logró.

- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó Theodore desde su cama... afortunadamente para Draco, sólo compartía habitación con él y con Blaise, quien ahora solía pasar todas las noches afuera con alguna de sus conquistas – Estás tan concentrado que ya puedo ver el humo salir por tus orejas... no le exijas tanto a tus neuronas, que no están acostumbradas y se pueden acalambrar – agregó con burla, un privilegio que sólo gozaba él frente al príncipe de las serpientes... sin morir en el intento claro está.

- Pienso que estoy jodido – confesó lanzando un gruñido de frustración. – Completa e irremediablemente jodido.

- Quizás no. Quizás solo estás buscando en el sitio equivocado – opinó tranquilamente el castaño, mientras ojeaba un libro de pociones avanzadas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que sigues frecuentando a las mismas personas y desenvolviéndote en los mismos círculos... círculos en donde las muchachas son muy estúpidas y superficiales para ver más allá de tus "kilitos"... Yo diría que si no fueras de apellido Malfoy probablemente te tratarían aún peor... Te apuntarían con el índice para burlarse de ti a carcajada limpia.

- Zorras... – escupió enfadado el rubio, haciendo crujir sonoramente su cama al acostarse en ella.

- ¿Ves? No estás buscando bien, así jamás solucionarás tu problema.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? – espetó fastidiado – Aceptémoslo...soy demasiado exquisito para involucrarme con una fea... y lo suficientemente superficial para fijarme en una gorda... a pesar de que ahora no soy un adonis y no tengo muchas opciones donde escoger...

- No tiene porque ser fea – corrigió su interlocutor. – Ni gorda. Aún te falta tratar con las chicas de una casa en particular.

- ¿Quieres que vaya y me pasee por Gryffindor? – inquirió con sarcasmo – Ni pensarlo. Ese lugar está lleno de tarados traidores a la sangre e impuros.

Theo frunció las cejas y labios en un gesto de completa desaprobación y reproche... _**demonios... la cagué **_pensó el rubio, ya que el castaño no era como el resto de las serpientes...

A pesar de que su apellido estaba fuertemente ligado al del Señor Tenebroso, para él no tenía la más mínima importancia... la sangre era solo eso... sangre, y las personas se valoran por sus acciones, no por su apellido... algo bastante idealista si le preguntan a Draco, pero después de todo, Theodore Nott era un chico inteligente y honesto, algo que escaseaba en Slytherin...y por eso mismo lo tenía cerca...

- Buenas noches – dijo su amigo finalizando la conversación.

- Es decir... o sea... – murmuró tratando de arreglar el ambiente – Tienes que concordar conmigo que cada alumno de esa casa me detesta... sería una pérdida de tiempo ir a echarse literalmente a la boca de los leones...

- Dije buenas noches Malfoy – cortó, y sin más, se acomodó entre sus sábanas consiguiendo el sueño de inmediato.

El rubio suspiró desganado...

Trataba, de verdad que sí... incluso, podría mentalmente aceptar que esas semanas de pesadilla le estaban sirviendo de una lección de humildad – muy humillante por cierto – como le había pronosticado la vieja directora... pero aún así... no podía dejar de ser un bastardo narcisista y racista... y ahí radicaba su principal incapacidad de enamorarse.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, bajó a la sala común de las serpientes a sentarse frente al fuego... pero ya alguien le había ganado su adorado sillón de cuero... una muchacha de pelo negro y tez tan pálida como él miraba el techo en otra dimensión, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

- De verdad te tiene mal ese tipo – bromeó logrando sacarla de su transe.

- Te digo que no estoy enam... ¡bah!...que más da – bufó cerrando lentamente los ojos – Si. Me trae mal... ¡pero no le digas al idiota de Blaise!

- ¿Y porqué te trae mal? –preguntó sentándose al frente de ella - ¿Te hizo algo? Sabes que si quieres lo golpeo... o le pego un panzazo...eso sería definitivamente más mortal.

Pansy sonrió maliciosamente imaginándose la situación, y se fue a sentar junto al rubio, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo como una pequeña compungida que necesita protección.

- No me ha hecho nada... solo... me complica... no sabes cuanto – dijo con amargura.

- ¿No te corresponde? Porque si es así, es un soberano idiota y deberías olvidarlo.

- Tampoco es eso...De hecho, me corresponde...

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – inquirió extrañado - Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

- El problema es que jamás me había pasado antes... y me asusta. Soy vulnerable ante él...y lo detesto por ello – confesó acurrucándose aún más – A veces se queda callado y me desespera no saber lo que piensa... como es inteligente, muchas se le acercan para pedirle ayuda y me dan ganas de sacarles los ojos para que no lo miren... ¡Agota! ¡Agota tener tantos sentimientos mezclados! Jamás he sido una chica insegura...pero a su lado... me siento poca cosa...

- ¿Poca cosa? – repitió incrédulo – Por favor, no hables sandeces. Si no fueras como mi hermana y mi mejor amiga me hubiera enamorado de ti ¿De acuerdo? Jamás pienses que eres poca cosa...

- Gracias Draco – dijo ella enternecida, levantándose brevemente para darle un beso en su inflada mejilla y luego volver a su regazo - ¿Sabes? Eres como un gran cojín... es muy cómodo estar acá.

- Simpática – espetó soltando una falsa risa.

- ¿Y cómo va tu misión?

- Cómo la mierda – contestó secamente- Pero por lo que me cuentas como se siente, si lo hubiera logrado también estaría como la mierda. Así que no es tan grave... ya ni se si quiero enamorarme... dudo que pueda.

- Claro que puedes – animó la pelinegra – Sólo debes encontrar a la chica adecuada.

- Si tu lo dices – respondió encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.

- Créeme que la encontrarás – aseguró convencida – Y lo harás cuando menos te lo esperes.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Me encanta estar así.

Confesó sonriente Ron Weasley mientras retozaba con la cabeza encima del regazo de su novia, la cual acariciaba tiernamente sus rojos cabellos frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

Ya era bastante tarde y todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones menos ellos, pues querían aprovechar los escasos momentos de soledad de los que gozaban... Los azules ojos del muchacho brillaban en la oscuridad iluminados solo por el fuego que los confortaba de la noche fría de invierno.

- En momentos como este – prosiguió el pelirrojo – Me pregunto porqué no me declaré antes.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo...nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastantes malos ratos.

- Exacto... yo me hubiera ahorrado la peor noche de mi vida en el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos en cuarto año... verte bailar tan alegremente con ese gorilón unineuronal me descompuso – dijo colocando una mueca de asco.

- Si es por ello, yo me hubiera ahorrado ver el show de Won Won y Lav Lav, besuqueándose como moluscos en cada sillón, esquina, sala...

- ¡Hey! No era para tanto – interrumpió colorado.

- Claro que si, a veces me preguntaba si tenían las lenguas amarradas que no se separaban nunca – espetó algo fastidiada, dejando de mimarlo en el acto.

- Sabes que aquello fue un error – apuntó él incorporándose – Yo solo quería ponerte celosa como venganza...pero se me fue de las manos...

- ¿Venganza? – repitió arqueando las cejas – Ron, no había nada por lo que vengarse, eso fue un acto irresponsable e infantil.

- ¿Infantil? ¡Te besaste con _Vicky_! – acusó poniendo énfasis en el nombre.

- ¿Y que? No éramos nada para ese entonces... además, tu "venganza" fue más de un año después de mi insignificante beso con Víktor... ¡Para ese entonces ni siquiera habías notado que era una chica! – exclamó molesta – A veces no te entiendo Ronald... tienes unas conductas que me exasperan.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- Olvídalo...- esbozó cansada.

- No, dime – insistió ceñudo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? – preguntó con un tono amenazante – Esta bien, como gustes. Eres demasiado e infundamentadamente celoso.

- ¿Celoso yo?

- Si tú... ¡Por Merlín! ¡El otro día casi rebanas a Neville porque se sentó a mi lado al desayuno!

- Estaba sentando en mi puesto Hermione, eso me molestó. – dijo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Y por eso tenías que decirle "aléjate de MI NOVIA"? Neville aún está sentido por ello, y casi ni me habla porque te tiene miedo.

- Hablaré con él y me disculparé, ¿de acuerdo? De seguro estaba de mal genio por falta de sueño y no pensé lo que decía...¿Qué más?

- ¿Qué más de que? – inquirió desconcertada

- Dijiste que "tengo conductas que te exasperan" y solo mencionaste una. Quiero saber las otras conductas.- demandó impasible.

- Bueno...me molesta como te comportas con Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hay con el hurón?

- Lo molestas constantemente y eres muy cruel...no te conocía esa faceta abusiva.

- ¡Por favor Hermione! ¡No puedes enojarte por eso! – exclamó incrédulo – ¡Que son dos semanas a seis años de insultos! ¡Si me hubiera pasado a mi él no habría perdido la oportunidad de fastidiarme!

- Es verdad – dijo ella – Pero también es verdad que tu no eres él. Tu no eres cruel...o al menos, pensé que no lo eras.

- Estás exagerando – soltó negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor dejemos hasta aquí la conversación. No quiero pelear contigo – dijo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio.

- Si mejor – dijo el resentido, marchándose también.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una nueva clase de transformaciones avanzadas había llegado, y Draco Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención en ir...sin embargo no podía faltar...esa señora lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, y no perdía oportunidad en preguntarle como iban las cosas para él... pregunta que siempre terminaba respondiendo con un parco "igual".

Se sentó en el ultimo puesto como en los últimos días, y se dedicó a garabatear un pergamino en blanco con algunos dibujos... un nuevo pasatiempo que había adquirido gracias a la falta de sexo.

- ... sentarse con Malfoy

Sus oídos reaccionaron al escuchar su apellido... miró interrogante a la profesora, quien a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa. Y ahí lo notó. Sabelotodo Granger se acercaba a su puesto con todas sus pertenencias y una cara de cordero degollado... _**Vieja estúpida...**_

- Hola – dijo secamente la muchacha, sentándose en el huequito que quedaba.

Él no respondió y siguió concentrado en su dibujo, algo nervioso por estar acompañado...

- Por si no lo escuchaste, tenemos que hacer este trabajo juntos – espetó ella señalando la página cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis del libro de transformaciones.

- Ah...- esbozó dirigiendo sus ojos grises a la leona, que lo miraba como siempre... como si no tuviera varias capas de grasa más... regresó su mirada al pergamino incómodo al notar ese detalle.

- No sabía que dibujabas – comentó ella tranquilamente - Lo haces bastante bien.

- No me tengas pena Granger – dijo enrollando el papel y guardándolo en su mochila. – No necesito que me traten de subir la autoestima

- No trato, solo estaba verificando un hecho – replicó ella molesta - En fin. Tenemos una semana para terminar esta cosa y no quiero pelear...¿Podríamos hacer una tregua?

- Como quieras – contestó encogiéndose de hombros... estaba tan deprimido que ni ganas de insultarla tenía.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana a las seis en la biblioteca?

- Me da igual.

- No seas tan manso Malfoy, no te queda –soltó ella volviendo su atención a clases.

- A las siete.

- ¿Qué?

- A las siete en la biblioteca. – ordenó el rubio con su voz arrogante de antaño.

- Está bien... – dijo ella rodando los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Caminaba tranquilo de regreso a su sala común...

Durante todo el día no había podido sacarse de la mente aquella breve conversación con la castaña... ¿porqué a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado era amable con él? Definitivamente esa muchacha era todo un misterio...o demasiado estúpida.

- ¿Estás seguro que no te bebiste un tanque de helio Malfoy? Parece que en cualquier momento te pones a flotar.

Draco rodó los ojos reconociendo de inmediato la voz que lo insultaba...el pobretón Weasley nuevamente se las estaba dando de Slytherin... de una forma bastante poco digna hay que agregar...

- No me había dado cuenta que tus insultos son tan pobres como tu familia comadreja – contestó con una mueca de soberbia en su regordete rostro.

- Prefiero ser pobre a ser hijo de un asesino – replicó rojo de ira.

- Cállate Weasley – intervino Theo, que se encontraba a la derecha del rubio.

- ¿O sino qué? ¿Me va a comer? – inquirió sarcásticamente, colocando una fingida expresión de terror en su rostro.

- No como basuras – espetó el Sly, aguantándose las ganas de hechizarlo ahí mismo.

- Déjalo Ron... – susurró la castaña, tirando de su brazo – Vamos a clases...

- Hazle caso a tu noviecita... es mucho más inteligente que tú – siseó mordazmente el rubio.

- Claro que es inteligente idiota, yo no salgo con cualquiera como tú – espetó colocando a la muchacha a sus espaldas – Aunque pensándolo bien... nadie querría salir con una babosa gigante.

- Suficiente – dijo Draco antes de perder el control.

Se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa con violencia... sus cachetes estaban colorados e inflados y su ceño se encontraba completamente fruncido, casi formando una sola ceja... el Gryffindor estaba aterrado ante dicha reacción, su cuerpo se había paralizado y solo lo observaba con espanto, esperando lo peor.

- ¿Quieres saber que se siente tener ciento veinte kilos encima? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? – preguntó enloquecidamente casi chillando - ¡Pues lo tendrás!

De un empujón lo lanzó al suelo, y con una agilidad inusitada para alguien de su volumen, se sentó encima del muchacho sin intención de levantarse.

- Qui...ta...te...no...res...pi...ro... – dijo el pelirrojo a duras penas, dándole golpecitos a un inexpresivo Draco. – Qui...ta...te...qui...ta...te...

- No me importa – contestó mirándose las uñas desinteresadamente. – Es tu problema.

- ¡Déjalo Malfoy! – gritó Hermione desesperada, tratando de tirar de su brazo

- El se lo buscó – intervino Theo divertido, esbozando una gran sonrisa por el espectáculo... que cada vez tenía más público.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Quítate que no respira! - gimió ella al borde del llanto...y es que no era para menos... Ronald Weasley había pasado del rojo al verde...del verde al morado... y ahora... ya ni se movía.

- ¡Bah! Como quieras – dijo él levantándose a duras penas.

Pero cuando se vio liberado...el pelirrojo no se movió...

Parecía una calcomanía en el piso...

- Esta...¿muerto? – preguntó algo asustado Theo.

- ¡Está inconsciente! – gritó la castaña, arrodillándose a su lado...mientras que Draco parecía un fantasma de lo blanco que estaba por el susto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores! **Estoy muerta de cansada... TT, ni los fines de semana me relajo...uf!, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic, contra viento y marea!. Ya quedan pocos capítulos, de hecho dos después de este, pues como avisé, solo constará de 6 capítulos.

Como no me alcanzó el tiempo para responder los reviews personalizadamente, les agradezco un montón (muchos abrazos multicolores y besos) a **Arrayan, Kunii 24, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Petalo VJ, Kerly Krum, Cleoru Misumi, Marta 04, Oromalfoy, Hestia Phoenix, Gossip Giirl, Edna Black, Beautifly, Makarva, María, Jos Black y Afri Potter!**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Pero cuando se vio liberado...el pelirrojo no se movió..._

_Parecía una calcomanía en el piso..._

_- Esta...¿muerto? – preguntó algo asustado Theo._

_- ¡Está inconsciente! – gritó la castaña, arrodillándose a su lado...mientras que Draco parecía un fantasma de lo blanco que estaba por el susto._

**IV – Extraños pensamientos... insólitas consecuencias.**

Los hechos que ocurrieron después de aquella afirmación se sucedieron en cámara lenta para Draco Malfoy...

Vio como Granger caía sobre sus rodillas al lado de la comadreja inconsciente, sollozando preocupadamente, pegándole leves cachetadas para tratar hacerlo reaccionar... luego, la conmoción general de los espectadores, que pasaron de las risas al espanto... murmurando por lo bajo un supuesto homicidio por parte de la serpiente...

Para colmo del rubio, de la nada apareció Potter con su complejo de héroe griego, apuntándolo con su varita directo en el cuello, justo en el pliegue de su papada, lo que le enfureció demasiado... al punto de olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor... Cuando estuvo a segundos de sentarse encima de cara rajada también, los chillidos de la directora Mcgonagall retornaron el tiempo a su velocidad habitual...

- ¡Que caracoles ha sucedido! – gritó la anciana logrando el silencio del público - ¿Alguien me puede explicar a que se debe semejante alboroto?... ¡Por Merlín Potter baje su varita!

El pelinegro la bajó lentamente, sin dejar de asesinarlo con la mirada... _**cómo si ese enclenque me fuera a dar miedo **_pensó Draco, que estaba sopesando nuevamente la idea de aplastarlo también... más tarde podría alegar que aquél ataque de furia era un efecto secundario de la poción...

- Verá profesora – comenzó Theo con aire natural – Weasley comenzó a fastidiar a Draco con su "problema", una costumbre que se ha vuelto cada vez más constante si me permite agregar... y bueno, mi irracional amigo no lo aguantó así que se sentó encima de él...solo fue unos segundos...nada importante... de hecho, era ilustrativo de cómo soportar ciento veinte kilos encima, y al parecer, fue demasiado para él.

- ¿Se... se...se sentó encima de él? – inquirió reprimiendo una carcajada - ¿Es verdad señorita Granger? - la castaña se limitó a asentir silenciosamente – Entonces no ha de ser nada grave... llévenlo a la enfermería... y usted joven Malfoy, a mi oficina – ordenó, retirándose del lugar.

Hermione y Harry miraron entre si confundidos por el relajo de la señora, sin embargo, finalmente optaron por realizar un hechizo que hizo levitar horizontalmente el cuerpo de su novio y amigo, el cual fue llevado por ambos con la señora Pomfrey.

- Te toca ir - le susurró Theo colocandole la mano en el hombro - No creo que sea tan grave...estoy seguro que estuvo a punto de partirse de la risa...

Draco bufó resignado y se encaminó al despacho de la directora, dispuesto a recibir nuevamente un discurso acerca de la prudencia y la humildad...dos virtudes que en él eran inexistentes...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Quedaban escasos cinco minutos para las siete y él ya se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca... tal como lo había acordado para la realización de aquel estúpido trabajo..._**no seas idiota, después de lo que hiciste obviamente no vendrá, de seguro está cuidando de la debilucha comadreja y le pidió a la vieja loca que le cambiara de pareja... **_pensó con un inusitado sentimiento de decepción...¿Qué le importaba si iba o no? Después de todo solo era la sabelotodo engreída de Granger, su eterna enemiga...a quien solo le debía odio y desprecio...

Sin embargo, justo cuando las manillas de su reloj de pulsera marcaron el siete y el doce, apareció la castaña en el lugar, entrando a paso rápido con una expresión insondable en el rostro.

- Viniste... – esbozó sorprendido, observando como la muchacha tomaba asiento en la mesa, justo al frente de él.

- ¿En eso quedamos no? – inquirió con fastidio – Tenemos un trabajo que realizar y no pienso reprobar Malfoy.

- Vaya... creí que te quedarías consolando al inconsciente Weasley – soltó increíblemente complacido.

- En primer lugar, no fue para tanto... mañana saldrá de la enfermería a primera hora. En segundo lugar, si bien te detesto por aplastarlo como un gusano, en cierta medida se lo buscó...

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédulo de que su Némesis femenino le estuviera otorgando algo de razón...

- En fin. Tenemos que buscar mucha información para este trabajo... así que mejor te haces a la idea de esforzarte, porque no voy a regalarte una calificación – espetó severamente, entregándole un pequeño pergamino con unas palabras anotadas en él.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son tu parte de los libros que debemos revisar para la investigación de transmutación humana.

- ¿Y por que yo? – inquirió ceñudo, no le gustaba para nada recibir ordenes... ¡menos de una Gryffindor! – Déjame ver los tuyos - la muchacha se encogió de hombros y le pasó su papelito, el cual leyó a una velocidad impresionante – Yo voy a revisar estos, tu haz los otros.

- Como quieras – dijo ella rodando los ojos – Pero tenemos una semana y media, no podemos perder el tiempo.

- Ajá.

Se levantaron al unisono para ir a los estantes a recolectar los primeros libros de su respectivas listas, y luego volvieron a sus asientos con un suspiro de quien tiene un largo camino por delante... Él no lograba entender porqué se sentía tan cómodo con la presencia de la castaña, la cual parecía hipnotizada por el libro que estaba leyendo... completamente ajena a todas las complicaciones mentales que estaba experimentando en aquellos minutos... **_¿Que diablos me está pasando?_**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una semana había transcurrido desde que cada tarde, exactamente a las diecinueve horas, se encontraban en aquella mesa junto a la ventana de la biblioteca ...

Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor se reunían con el objeto de trabajar juntos en una larga investigación para su clase de transformaciones... un deber que ya se había hecho costumbre...rutina...

Aunque no lo confesara abiertamente, Draco había admitido para si mismo que la compañía de la castaña no le era para nada desagradable...de hecho, su tregua provisional le había permitido charlar con ella sin verse en la urgencia de insultarla y atosigarla solo para mantener las apariencias...

Corroboró personalmente que la muchacha era demasiado inteligente para su edad, y no solo eso, sino que también era bastante simpática... aunque jamás se lo diría...Tampoco aceptaría a viva voz que a eso de las seis ya estaba ansioso por verla, ni que en el último tiempo había recibido encantado un par de sonrisas sinceras de su parte... ¡menos aún como le encantaba que los ojos se le achinaran al realizarlas!... _**Definitivamente me volví loco...**_sentenció ofuscado por ese mar de confusiones que se estaba formando en su cabeza...

Sin embargo, había un detalle que lo atormentaba aún más..._**¿Porqué me mira como si no hubiera nada malo en mí? **_No podía ser tan ciega como para no notar el cambio de apariencia - y tallas - que había tenido, ni tampoco carecía de razones para ser tan apestosa como el pobretón frente a su condición...

Una parte masoquista de él deseaba que ella tomara revancha por todos aquellos años de insultos y malos tratos...

Pero no...

Ella nada hacía, y en cierta manera era peor...lograba hacerlo sentir la escoria más enorme del planeta...

Ya habían terminado otra tarde de ardua lectura y ella se marchó antes de lo habitual alegando que tenía cosas importantes que hacer... él no reclamó ni puso objeciones... se limitó a mirarla, respondiéndole con los ojos lo poco que le importaba su presencia... aunque eso fuera una mentira más grande que el porte de Inglaterra...

A los pocos minutos el rubio decidió largarse también, pues no tenía objeto estar en aquella polvorienta biblioteca solo, cuando podía leer desde la comodidad de su cama...

- ...Hermione...

Escuchó a la vuelta del pasillo, y en un afán curioso, se quedó en la esquina, tratando de agudizar sus oídos... ¡lástima que no fuera delgado como antes! Podría haberse escondido detrás de aquella armadura...justo detrás de la pareja que ahora, al parecer, discutía.

- Basta Ron, ya te dije que no puedo – dijo ella molesta

- ¿Porqué no puedes? ¿Sabes? Estar una tarde sin tu "apasionante" investigación no te va a matar – espetó cruzándose de brazos – Sólo te pido que me acompañes mañana.

- ¡Eres increíble! – exclamó alzando los brazos para dejarlos caer violentamente – Entiende. Estoy haciendo un trabajo, no voy a la biblioteca a rascarme el ombligo mientras como ranas de chocolate.

- Pero...

- Suficiente...No puedo creer que seas tan celoso... – paró negando con la cabeza

- ¡No estoy celoso! – se defendió tan colorado como un tomate – ¡Sólo encuentro inconcebible que pases más tiempo con la ballena de Malfoy que conmigo! ¡Somos novios por Merlín! ¡Casi ni te veo! Y a ti parece que ni te importa...

- ¿Qué? – inquirió ahora verdaderamente furiosa – No puedo creerlo Ronald Weasley... ¡Sencillamente no puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso yo te reclamo porque me dejas sola por tus entrenamientos de Quidditch? ¿Por tus eternos partidos de ajedrez mágico? ¿Por tu sagrada hora de la comida? – preguntó con los ojos fulminantes - ¡No! ¿Pero tú que haces? ¡Me echas en la cara que no paso tiempo contigo por un trabajo! ¡Un trabajo con doble nota!... al parecer, tu crees que mis asuntos no son lo suficientemente importantes como los tuyos ¿cierto?

- ¡No! Yo no quería decir eso...

- Pero lo dijiste – interrumpió cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un prolongado suspiro - ¿Sabes? Esto no está funcionando... Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo...

- ¿Qué? – esbozó anonadado – Hermione, no exageres...

- No estoy exagerando...- murmuró mirando al piso, como si hubiera algo excesivamente interesante en él – Te quiero, de eso no hay duda...pero desde que comenzamos a salir las cosas han ido de mal en peor...creo que necesitamos estar solos para pensar en frío... no quiero que por esto perdamos la bonita amistad que tenemos...

- Como quieras – soltó despechado el pelirrojo, en un tono de voz que fue miel en los oídos de cierto Sly.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Al día siguiente se levantó de su mullida cama con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. No sabía porqué, pero aquella mañana era más bella e iluminada que la anterior... Los colores se veía más nítidos y el aire olía a frutas...

- ¿Porqué sonríes tanto? Ya me está empezando a dar miedo... – bromeó Theo desde el baño

- La verdad no tengo idea... pero creo que hoy será un buen día – respondió el rubio con una positividad demasiado extraña en él

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ni antes de tu problema de peso te había visto sonreír así...

- ¿De verdad? – el chico asintió – Bueno...no tengo ningún motivo en especial...

- Seguro – esbozó el castaño – No se porqué no te creo, pero cuando te sientas preparado, o sepas que mierda te sucede, me cuentas ¿de acuerdo?

- Si te hace feliz... – espetó maliciosamente.

Bajaron a la sala común donde se encontraron con Pansy y el recién llegado Blaise, que portaba su característica sonrisa boba de "tuve-una-noche-salvaje-y-qué". Después de bromear un poco entre ellos, decidieron que era hora de bajar al desayuno.

Draco caminó elegantemente al gran comedor flanqueado por sus amigos... hace tiempo que no caminaba de dicha forma, como si el mundo le perteneciera, con una arrogancia y confianza infinita, capaz de hacer olvidar aquellos kilos de más que adornaban su cuerpo redondo... Sus orbes grises relampagueaban misteriosamente, mientras que su boca estaba adornada con una mueca de satisfacción.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes y comenzaron a desayunar, atrayendo las miradas de los otros alumnos, especialmente debido al radical cambio de ánimo del blondo, que hasta el día anterior lucía desanimado y demacrado.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el rey de las serpientes estaba en su tercer plato de cereales con leche, vio ingresar la inconfundible cabellera de Granger, como siempre, con grandes libros en su regazo que parecían sacados de una tienda de antigüedades.

_**No son tan infundados los celos de la comadreja...**_pensó para su adentros, al percatarse por primera vez que la muchacha había tenido un radical cambio en el último año... Su cabello ya no estaba tan alborotado como antes, sino que caían en suaves y formados bucles adornando su ovalada cara y respingada nariz. Sus ojos eran almendrados y su cuello amplio...ya no utilizaba aquellas holgadas túnicas que escondían sus curvas, ni tampoco tenía aquellos dientes de castor. Había cambiado...y eso lo habían notado todos antes que él...

Paseó la mirada por el salón y pudo notar como varias miradas masculinas estaban fijas en la recién llegada, observándola con intenciones poco honestas por no decir pervertidas... Y ella... ella no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba. Su andar inocente y angelical constituía uno de sus mayores atributos... ya que incitaba a pervertirla... y cometer más de un acto pecaminoso.

La siguió con los ojos hasta que ella se sentó en la mesa de los leones, convenientemente, de frente a él. Amarró su cabello en una coleta que dejó a la vista un hueco demasiado tentador en su clavícula... _**demonios...en que estás pensando imbécil **_...se recriminó, moviendo la cabeza con agresividad para espantar aquellos oscuros pensamientos _**...la abstinencia Draco...la abstinencia te hace pensar idioteces...**_se quiso auto convencer.

- ¿Porqué miras a Granger? – preguntó una voz sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

- ¿Mirando a quien? No hables sandeces Pansy – respondió con antipatía.

- Ajá – esbozó incrédula – He notado que tu comportamiento respecto a ella ha cambiado demasiado en el último tiempo...

- Tienes mucha imaginación – contestó secamente, ignorando la mirada divertida de Theo y el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? – insistió la muchacha

- Absolutamente nada.

- Bueno...pero cuando te animes, háblame. Te puedo ayudar en algo. – soltó antes de volver a su desayuno

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Gracias al exceso de tiempo ocasionado por su falta de sexo, aquella tarde Draco ya había terminado por revisar todos los libros de la lista que le había entregado la castaña, realizando las respectivas anotaciones sobre los datos que servían y los que no...

- Terminé – informó cerrando el último tomo de _"metamorfomagos famosos"_

- Que rapidez... a mi aún me queda uno – bufó la muchacha resignada - ¿No te irás? – preguntó extrañada al ver que el regordete rubio seguía sentado al frente de ella sin mover un músculo.

- No, me quedaré por si acaso...nunca se sabe...– contestó sacando un pergamino en blanco y su costosa pluma de tinta.

Mientras Hermione seguía buscando información dentro del último libro de su montón, el muchacho dibujaba en su pergamino completamente abstraído... moviendo su pluma con la agilidad y precisión de un artista...

Al verlo tan concentrado, la castaña no pudo evitar tratar de ver qué era lo que estaba bosquejando, así que, arriesgándose a molestarlo - y a recibir un par de insultos - estiró su cuello unos cuantos centímetros... quedando helada al reconocer la imagen que estaba trazada en el pergamino...

- Esa...esa...esa...¿soy yo? – balbuceó apuntando con el dedo.

Draco quedó paralizado unos instantes, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño... dirigió sus ojos a los de la muchacha ceñudo, sin entender de qué diablos estaba hablando... sin embargo, cuando regresó su mirada a la "obra" casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión... efectivamente la había dibujado... a ella... en un estado de completa inconsciencia,...

- Eso creo – respondió tratando de aparentar indiferencia, aunque podía notar que sus mejillas infladas estaban algo coloradas.

- Esta...muy bonito – dijo ella en un hilo de voz, para luego, volver algo perturbada a su lectura.

El rubio dejó de lado aquél pergamino y sacó otro en blanco para comenzar a dibujar un enorme y temible dragón en él...no quería pensar en qué tan a fondo había metido la pata... y por más que trataba de evadir la vergonzosa situación que acababa de vivir, no podía, ya que las constantes miradas por el rabillo de la leona lo estaba colocando demasiado nervioso...

- Terminé también – informó a los minutos cerrando el libro.

- Entonces mañana nos vemos para redactar el texto final y trabajar en las conclusiones – dijo él, enrollando sus dibujos para guardarlos en su bolso.

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – preguntó de pronto, sin mirarlo a la cara, apuntando al dibujo de la discordia.

- Claro – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por dentro pedía a la tierra que se lo tragara – Pero si dices que lo hice yo, lo negaré. Tengo una reputación que cuidar Granger – agregó con su habitual tono arrogante.

- No te preocupes, nadie me lo creería – replicó sonriendo... sonrisa que lo perturbó por completo. – Guardaré el secreto...

Sus ojos nuevamente estaban achinados por el gesto, y no supo qué lo impulsó a llevar su mano a la mejilla de la leona, acariciándola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana... Notó como ella se sonrojaba violentamente con el contacto, reacción que le hinchó el pecho de orgullo después de tantos días de una autoestima decadente...

Pronto...las neuronas de Draco desconectaron sus dendritas entre si, y vagaron por su cerebro sin intención de procesar nada más...solo dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo...

Llevó su mano detrás de la nuca de la castaña, y la atrajo, depositándole un casto e inocente beso que lo sorprendió incluso a él... jamás en su vida había hecho algo por el estilo... se salía completamente de tu repertorio...

Fue en ese instante que un sonido similar a la de un gran globo desinflándose inundó el lugar...y una luz los iluminó agresivamente, cegándolos por casi un minuto...

- Ma...Ma... Malfoy...- balbuceó con los ojos como platos cuando pudo volver a ver con ellos - ¡Volviste! – gritó agudamente llevándose ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

- ¿Volví? – repitió incrédulo, girando su cabeza hacia la ventana para observar su reflejo... - ¡Volví! ¡Volví! – exclamó radiante de felicidad... sin embargo, aquella reacción duró menos de lo que hubiese deseado...

Porque eso sólo podía significar solo tres cosas...

Primero,

Él, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado...

Segundo,

Ella, Hermione Granger le correspondía.

Y tercero...

Aquel sentimiento pondría patas arriba sus vidas...


	5. Chapter 5

**De verdad estoy shockeada!**

Tantos reviews con tan pocos capítulos! Lloraré de felicidad!! Lástima que ya estemos por acabar. Solo queda un capítulo...snif...pero bueno. No quiero alagar innecesariamente las cosas.

A todo esto...lo tuve que rescribir dos veces!! Que horrible...perdí dos veces el documento!!...si seré estúpida...asi que disculpen si esta feito el cap... ojalá no esté tan malo... la verdad me frustré.

Lamentablemente no podré responder los reviews, pero si lo haré en el último capítulo... ¡lo prometo!. Mis saludos y agradecimientos eternos a: **Kunii, Mónica, Emma Drake, Akarui Wakai, Xgirl1, Hestia.Phoenix, Karix, Petalo vj, Arrayan, Hannia, Adriana, Kerly Krum, Embercita, Jos Black, Pikitona, Viki, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Cleoru Misumi, Marta 04, Valehh, Makarva, Nukire, Beautifly, Edna Black, Clio Latiny, María, Dermiel, Lucy C. Evans, Saku Malfoy, Ludmy, AndiJ, Karyta, Pauleth.**

Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Ps: Antes de despedirme, **quisiera pasarles el dato de un maravilloso oneshoot, un R. Lupin/ N. Tonks, llamado ¿Bailamos?** De mi querida **arrayan**

PLAY

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Volví? – repitió incrédulo, girando su cabeza hacia la ventana para observar su reflejo... - ¡Volví! ¡Volví! – exclamó radiante de felicidad... sin embargo, aquella reacción duró menos de lo que hubiese deseado..._

_Porque eso sólo podía significar solo tres cosas..._

_Primero,_

_Él, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado..._

_Segundo,_

_Ella, Hermione Granger le correspondía._

_Y tercero..._

_Aquel sentimiento pondría patas arriba sus vidas..._

**5.- Lidiando con los propios demonios.**

Todo se había vuelto surrealista... y ya no podía procesar lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, pues si se lo hubieran contando no lo creería...

Malfoy se había, literalmente, desinflado delante de ella, recuperando su apariencia habitual... Su rostro, ahora afilado, estaba sutilmente coloreado en sus mejillas, mientras que sus orbes grises miraban atentamente la mesa, como si nunca hubiera visto en su vida un trozo de madera con cuatro patas...

No pudo evitar sentir un leve remezón en el pecho ante tal visión... _**¿tierna?**_ del hurón botador. ¡Y es que no era para menos! Si bien el cuerpo del rubio había pasado de ser una bolita de grasa a un palo, sus ropas seguían siendo igual de holgadas, y caían en su cuerpo como si se tratase de un niño probándose la ropa de su padre... porque en estas circunstancias... Malfoy no llevaba a la ropa...la ropa lo llevaba a él...

_**Un momento...**_se dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al sentir un leve calorcillo en los labios..._**¡Me besó! **__**¡Malfoy me besó! **_Exclamó al recordar lo que había sucedido antes de aquella extraña metamorfosis... y ante tal hecho, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre sonoramente...como un tambor de ceremonia africana... **_¿Por qué no le giré la cabeza de una cachetada? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me molestó en lo absoluto? _**se preguntaba con desesperación, sin encontrar la respuesta adecuada a ninguna de ellas...

Por su parte, Draco estaba perturbado ante el descubrimiento más increíble e insólito de su vida... ¡Se había enamorado! ¡Un Malfoy se había enamorado! Y lo que era peor de todo... ¡De una Gryffindor! ¡De Granger!...

_**Respira Draco... respira... **_se dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, ya que hace bastantes segundos había dejado de llenar sus pulmones de aire... _**Debe existir una explicación... es... es... imposible... **_trataba de auto convencerse, aunque las _snitchs_ que sentía en el estómago le indicaban lo contrario...

Levantó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido de la castaña... _**¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? ¿Que mierda le voy a decir?...**_. se preguntó angustiado, pues aunque no lo dijera a viva voz... en esos momentos prefería seguir siendo un tipo de panza abultada y cama reforzada... definitivamente ciento veinte kilos eran menos problematicos que su actual situación...

- Malfoy...- esbozó la muchacha no muy segura de lo que quería expresar – Yo...

- Ya es tarde – interrumpió él, regresando con dificultad a su careta de inexpresividad – Nos vemos mañana para terminar el trabajo.

- Si... el trabajo – repitió nerviosa – Malfoy yo...

- Nos vemos Granger – interrumpió de nuevo, levantándose con dificultad del asiento, pues su ropa amenazaba con caer y dejarlo desnudo en plena biblioteca... lo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia... no quería cumplir castigos con la señora Pince por infringir la moral y las buenas costumbres del colegio...

- ¡Espera! – exclamó ella, agarrando de su brazo inconscientemente... sin embargo, al notarlo, lo soltó como si el contacto la quemara – Te... te llevas mi dibujo.

- Cla... claro...- respondió entregándoselo – Pero recuerda no se lo digas...

- A nadie – completó con una sonrisa fingida - No te preocupes, nadie lo creería - agregó viendolo partir... quedándose con las ganas de una convincente explicación de lo ocurrido...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Qué demo...?

Alcanzó a esbozar Pansy con la boca completamente abierta, al ver entrar por la puerta de la sala común a cierto rubio "deshinchado", con las ropas colgando de tan grandes que le quedaban... afirmándose férreamente los pantalones para no sufrir de un bochorno aún mayor...

- No puede ser... – murmuró Blaise impactado, y a la vez un poco desilusionado...aquello significaba que su reinado temporal sobre Slytherin había llegado a su fin – Regresaste...

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó significativamente Theodore acomodándose en su sillón, llevando ambas manos detrás de la nuca... como si estuviera preparándose para una historia larga e interesante...

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó la pelinegra súbitamente emocionada - ¡Dinos! ¡Quien es la afortunada!

Trató de mandarlos a la mierda como acostumbraba... incluso intentó petrificarlos con su fria mirada... pero por más que quiso...no pudo...

Se sentía avergonzado, expuesto y desnudo... Pues ellos sabían que su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad por haber cumplido aquella fatídica condición... Draco Malfoy se había enamorado como los débiles... ¡Y de quien para rematar su desgracia!.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió la muchacha – ¿La vas a soltar por tu cuenta o tendremos que torturarte.?

- Déjalo – atajó el castaño suspicaz – Hoy no. Mañana no se salva.

El rubio lo miró con agradecimiento infinito y con dificultad subió los escalones en dirección a su habitación - no sin trastabillar un par de veces con su propias prendas – ya que lo único que quería era esconderse entre sus sábanas y tratar de dormir para olvidar...

_**No puedo ser débil...no debo ser débil...no puedo ser débil...**_se repitió hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo... quien traicioneramente llenó sus sueños de cierta castaña de cabello alborotado...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Revolvía sus cereales sin ganas de comer y su vista se encontraba perdida en algún planeta extraterrestre... Después de aquel incidente en la biblioteca, Hermione Granger sentía que su mundo se había dado vuelta por completo...que todo había perdido sentido... que el blanco se había vuelto negro y el negro blanco... que la derecha era la nueva izquierda, y que la izquierda ahora era abajo...

Al frente de ella se encontraban sus grandes y eternos amigos...pero no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, porque en cierta medida, sentía que los había traicionado a ambos... especialmente a Ron... al no arrepentirse de haber probado brevemente los labios de su peor enemigo... a escasos días de haber terminado con él...

Un gran bullicio se armó de pronto, trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad...

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó extrañada

- El rey ha vuelto - bufó Ginny

Giró su cabeza a la entrada...y lo vio de inmediato, **_¿Cómo no verlo?_** Malfoy caminaba a la mesa de Slytherin flanqueado por sus amigos... con su apariencia normal, e incluso mejorada... su pelo brillaba como nunca, su palidez de marfil era hipnótica y sus ojos estaban más grises de lo habitual...

La orquesta de risillas nerviosas y suspiros no tardó en iniciar una sinfonía... que sonaba como un rasgado de pizarrón con las uñas para la muchacha...**_¿Y es que no pueden ser más superficiales estás yeguas? _**refunfuñó molesta.

- ¿Que sucede Herm? - preguntó Harry

- ¿Que sucede de qué? - respondió mosqueada y ofuscada.

- Estás asesinando a esa pobre tostada... - explicó el morocho, señalando aquel pedazo de pan que estaba siendo violentamente untado con mantequilla - ¿Te molesta algo?

- Nada - contestó forzando una sonrisa, asesinando por el rabillo del ojo a cierta serpiente que desayunaba ajeno a sus tormentos - Estoy de maravillas - agregó con ironía.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Desde que retornó a la normalidad – o mejor dicho, a su peso ideal - las cosas cambiaron para él diametralmente...La gente deseaba otra vez su amistad y las mujeres se lanzaban a sus brazos con facilidad...

En un principio, aquella conducta tan superficial lo volvió arisco, y retomando viejas costumbres, se dedicó a maltratar psicológicamente a quienes lo habían ofendido, ya sea de mirada, gesto o palabra... jamás en su joven existencia había destilado tanto odio y veneno... el cual fue regado indiscriminadamente por todas las casas, inclusive Slytherin, donde muchos le dieron la espalda en los momentos difíciles...

Pero ya a los tres días sentía que se había desquitado lo suficiente, por lo que volvió a ser el mismo antes del dichoso "incidente"... con la diferencia que ya no buscaba entablar una pelea con Granger... es más... trataba de no cruzarse con ella... pues había decidido que era mejor así... mantener una distancia prudente...

Ya había llegado el viernes, y se cumplía una semana desde su triunfal regreso ... pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía bien... algo le faltaba... y a pesar de que aparentaba ser el mismo engreído y arrogante de siempre, su personalidad había sido fuertemente afectada por aquellas cuatro semanas de burlas, desprecios, rechazos y otras cosas que no quería recordar...

Una Hufflepuff de séptimo año que se le había insinuado durante toda la semana se cruzó por su camino, sonriendole descaradamente... _**Un pequeño revolcón de mediodía no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?**_ Pensó con sorna... Llevó a la chica a su habitación, mientras ella no paraba de esbozar melosas risillas... la besó como solía hacerlo con todas sus conquistas...y ella reacciono como se lo esperaba... se derritió en sus brazos tan rápido como un hielo al sol...

Mientras la tejon se deshacía de su camisa y trazaba un camino de besos en su torso, Draco se dio cuenta que no estaba disfrutando aquel contacto en lo absoluto... es más... se sentía tremendamente incómodo...casi vejado...

- Basta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sensualmente la pelirroja, mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo.

- No me apetece. Vete – ordenó quitándosela de encima.

- Pero Draco...

- Malfoy para ti. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre – espetó fríamente - Como tampoco recuerdo que te hayas dignado a mirarme cuando estaba obeso.

- Pero...pero... – balbuceó confundida.

- ¿Qué estás sorda o simplemente te faltan neuronas? – siseó - He dicho que te vayas... ¡ahora!

La chica arregló sus prendas con torpeza y salió prácticamente corriendo de su habitación, sollozando como una magdalena... **_Hipócrita y dramática _**bufó el Sly fastidiado.

- No has cambiado nada – reprochó Theo entrando a su cuarto con el ceño firmemente fruncido.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – respondió el rubio arreglándose la camisa.

- No sé... quizás que dejaras de actuar como un soberano idiota, y te comportaras como un ser racional... ¡ah! Y que trataras de iniciar algo serio con esta misteriosa chica de la cual te enamoraste...

- ¿Para que? Es imposible... mejor no pierdo mi tiempo – refunfuñó de vuelta

- ¿Imposible? ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó extrañado.

- Somos muy distintos...demasiado para ser exactos. Nadie lo aceptaría, pelearíamos a cada minuto y pronto todo se iría a la mierda...¿Para que molestarme? – contestó alzando una ceja - Mejor dejo que se me pase y listo. Me ahorro el mal rato.

- Entiendo... – esbozó el castaño con decepción, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Volviste a ser el cabrón de siempre para olvidarla, ¿no? – afirmó seguro

- Simplemente así soy... inherentemente cabrón – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- No me mientas Draco, que yo tengo tantos o más dedos de frente que tu – espetó molesto – Te has vuelto muy extraño desde que recuperaste tu apariencia... ¿y sabes? Ahora entiendo el motivo... no sabía que eras tan cobarde...

- ¿Cobarde? – repitió ofendido.

- Si. ¿Crees que no sé quien es? ¿Qué no me he fijado como miras con ansiedad a Granger cuando ella no lo nota? ¿Cómo mueves nerviosamente la pluma cuando ves que se sienta al lado de la comadreja en clases? ¿Cómo tratas de ignorarla sin éxito porque estas pendiente de todos sus movimientos?

- ¿Entonces porqué me fastidiabas una y otra vez con que te dijera quien era? – inquirió mosqueado por ser descubierto.

- Porque quería que tu me lo dijeras... que tuvieras los cojones bien grandes para confesar que te habías enamorado de nadie más ni nadie menos que Hermione Granger.

- ¡Shhhhhh! ¡Quieres que todo Slytherin se entere! – exclamó tapándole la boca.

- ¡Draco!- dijo quitándose con violencia la pálida mano - Escúchame por una vez en tu maldita existencia...estás haciendo las cosas mal...no puedes arrancar toda tu vida de lo que sientes... Dime... ¿has logrado algo tirándote nuevamente a medio Hogwarts? ¿De verdad los revolcones te hacen feliz?

- Te digo que es imposible...ella jamás me querría... no después de una vida de insultos y malos tratos...

- Si estás así ahora – dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo - Es porque ella te corresponde... o te correspondía... quien sabe...quizás ahora se dio cuenta que eres un tarado... Hasta puede ser que ya decidió volver con Weasley – el rostro del rubio se transformó en una mueca de pánico - ¿Y si jamás te sientes así por otra persona?

- Yo no...

- Pensaba que eras más inteligente Malfoy – cortó el castaño retirándose del lugar.

Suspiró frustrado..._**¿Y si Theo tenía razón?**_.

Como no quería quedarse solo en aquel lugar, bajó los escalones a la sala común... encontrándose con una feliz pelinegra que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea sosteniendo la última edición de corazón de bruja...

- Pansy...

- ¿Si? – respondió sonriente, bajando su revista para poder ver a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese sujeto? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Con Alex? – él asintió - Estupendamente. ¿No me ves esta cara de babosa que traigo?

- ¿Ya no tienes miedo? – ella negó enérgica - ¿Porqué?

- Me di cuenta que era una soberana estupidez tener tantas inseguridades... no estaba disfrutando lo que tenía por estar pensando cosas que en realidad, no tienen importancia, así que decidí dejarme llevar... ¿y sabes qué? Fue lo mejor...jamás me había sentido tan plena y dichosa en toda mi vida...

- ¿Tanto así? ¿Porqué? ¿No te aterra que pueda herirte?

- Draco... – esbozó comprensivamente, pues adivinaba a que se debía aquella interrogación – Claro que me aterra eso... pero no voy a dejar que esos temores me impidan intentar ser feliz... Además, si lo pongo en una balanza... prefiero haberlo sentido y que me hieran a no haberlo sentido jamás.

- Jamás esperé oír algo así de ti.

- Yo tampoco lo esperaba – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Pero ya ves... no somos los mismos de siempre... no podemos ser siempre unos conquistadores picarones... ¡Demonios! ¿Dije yo eso? ¿Será que me estoy poniendo vieja? – preguntó alarmada.

- No... solo estás madurando.

- Estamos madurando...- corrigió con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Sabes? Me gustaba más hacer eso cuando las tenías infladas... era más blandito – agregó con sorna apretandole los cachetes.

- Vete al demonio Pansy. – soltó con una carcajada.

- Si nos vamos juntos, encantada – contestó sonriente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione dio un gran suspiro antes de iniciar el rumbo hacia la última clase del día... por primera vez en años no le apetecía encerrarse en un aula... su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de dudas y confusiones...no sabía que era lo más extraño... la esquiva actitud de Malfoy después de aquel beso robado o la nueva personalidad de Ron.

Durante la semana, el pelirrojo había experimentado un cambio positivo de personalidad. Contra todo pronóstico, en vez de quitarle la palabra después de que le pidiera "un tiempo en su relación", se volvió más atento, caballeroso, detallista e incluso estudioso... no perdía la oportunidad en decirle lo bella que estaba o lo mucho que la quería... ¡ni siquiera la celaba!... definitivamente había mutado en un intento de príncipe azul.

_**Quizás volver con él no sea una mala opción después de todo...**_pensó no muy convecida.

Faltaban escasos metros para llegar a su destino cuando sintió una mano cerrándose en su antebrazo derecho, arrastrándola dentro de un aula vacía.

- ¿Quién...? ¿Malfoy? – esbozó sorprendida al reconocer aquellos ojos inconfundibles que ahora la observaban - ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito hablar contigo...- contestó aterciopeladamente, mientras avanzaba a ella.

- ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Después de que me evitaras durante toda la semana? – inquirió aparentando frialdad – Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces... Ahora si me disculpas tengo una clase a la cual asistir...

La leona trató de avanzar y quitarlo de su camino, pero lo único que logró fue que él cerrara más las distancias entre ambos, sin inmutarse por esa respuesta tan dura e indiferente...

- ¿No estábamos en una tregua? – preguntó agarrando sus hombros, con lo cual la muchacha dio un respingo. – Si tanto extrañas mis insultos me hubieras avisado... no sabía que eras tan masoquista Granger.

- No estoy hablando de los insultos, y lo sabes – replicó tratando de mantener la calma – Ya es tarde...déjame ir a clases.

- No.

- ¡Malfoy!

- Que chilles no te va a ayudar – dijo divertidamente.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Ya te lo dije, hablar contigo...¿Tienes memoria a corto plazo?

- Estamos hablando estúpido.

- Pero no de lo que me interesa – respondió, moviendo la posición de sus manos, de los hombros a las mejillas de la castaña, colorándose éstas de inmediato - ¿Nerviosa?

- En tus sueños – respondió menos firme de lo que hubiese querido, pero sin evitar el contacto.

- En mis sueños no estás precisamente nerviosa cariño...

Hermione se petrificó por el doble sentido de aquella frase... la verdad era que no entendía absolutamente nada en el comportamiento bipolar del hurón...

- Habla de una buena vez. Tengo clases – bufó frustrada.

- Supongo que no sabes porqué estuve... "distinto" durante un mes - ella negó con la cabeza entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se referia - Alguien se vengó de mi, no se porqué motivo... el punto es que para librarme de ese tormento debía cumplir una condición.

- ¿Cuál era la condición? - preguntó interesada

Un atisbo de miedo cruzó los grises ojos de Draco, quien soltó sus mejillas y retrocedió un par de pasos... como si se hubiera arrepentido de seguir con la historia

- ¿Cuál condición? – insistió ella avanzando la distancia que el rubio había provocado.

- Que alguien se enamorara de mi en este aspecto – soltó pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si. Solo eso – mintió

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Hermione... ¿Estas enamorada de mi?

El corazón de la leona comenzó a latir violentamente... el solo escuchar su nombre del Sly le había puesto los nervios de punta... sonaba hermoso en sus labios... Pero no. No se dejaría llevar por las apariencias...probablemente solo quería fastidiarla...

- No bromees Malfoy, no estoy para tus juegos.

- No estoy bromeando. – contestó ofendido.

- Pues si lo parece. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de ti? Eso es tan ilógico como si tú sintieras algo por mi...¿no?

Hermione esperaba que el rubio rompiera a carcajadas y dijera un_ "te lo creíste sangre sucia inmunda"_... pero no lo hizo...no. Simplemente parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar hacia la puerta para mancharse... sin decir palabra alguna.

Desconcertada, antes de que pudiera salir lo atajó por el brazo... y aunque el no se giró para mirarla, le habló.

- ¿Sientes algo por mi?

- Suéltame Granger – ordenó duramente

- ¿Sientes algo por mi? – repitió ignorando su autoritario tono de voz.

- ¡Te dije que me sueltes! – vociferó rojo de furia

- ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!

- Ándate a tus preciadas clases y déjame en paz... – masculló soltando su brazo de un agresivo movimiento.

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Basta Granger!

- ¡Dime!

- ¡Ya que tanto insistes! – exclamó exasperado.

Pero Draco no respondió con palabras... el rubio la atrajo posesivamente contra su cuerpo... estrechándola con tanta fuerza que no había ningún milímetro de separación entre ambos... y sin previo aviso...la besó... pero esta vez no era un beso tímido y tierno como la de Malfoy versión rechoncho...no... este beso era pasional y agresivo... era uno repleto de deseo y temor... donde Hermione sintió que de a poco iba perdiendo todos sus sentidos, abandonándose por completo a aquella sensación de regocijo...

Dejó que la lengua del rubio hiciera y deshiciera en su boca... dejó que sus pálidas manos se pasearan libremente por su espalda... así como ella sola se dió la atribución de hacer lo mismo... de explorar cada rincón de sus labios... de acariciar aquel sedoso cabello dorado sin tapujos ni miramientos...

Un sonoro estruendo los volvió a la realidad, y ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, observando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido...

- ¿Ron? - esbozó con pánico la castaña - ¿Y Harry?


	6. Chapter 6

**Llegó el capítulo final!!.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerme en esta cruzada y los que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos... ¡Y pensar que la historia partió como un premio para un concurso que hice en "conociéndote"!. ¡Jamás pensé que iba a tener tanta aceptación!. Muchos abrazos cósmicos para ustedes!.

**OJO. ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE BANDA SONORA. (cuando yo lo indique, deben poner play a la canción "The Blower´s Daugther" de Damián Rice) **

**http / www. youtube. com/ watch? v8ThuXEDvCZk (sin espacios)**

Respondiendo los últimos reviews...snif!: **Akarui Wakai **(Gracias! Que bueno que te haya encantado...lástima que aquí termina!) **Chanita 23** (Yo también voy a extrañar escribir sobre esto...pero no me gusta alargar las cosas... snif... pero bueno, me alegra que al menos disfrutaste el tiempo que estuvo. Bye sandrita!) **Mnica **(Que emoción que te guste!. Bueno, el one shot de pansy ya lo publiqué, ahora me falta theo!. Saludos y gracias por leer n.n) **Akasuna no Hikari **(no te comas las uñas sobrina!. Mira que después se ven mal las manos...jajajaja) **Kunii **(Que tecnológica tu!! Desde un ipod! Me hiciste sentir vieja u.u...que estés bien!) **Petalo VJ **(Ahora veremos las reacciones de ambos...uff!) **Kerly Krum **(Espero impresionarlas con este capítulo porque es el último! Jejeje...ya verás como se desenreda esta madejita) **Pikitona **(Bueno, si yo me quedo con Draco, te dejo a Theo, pero mientras le permitas ser mi amigo porque también lo amo jajajaja. Bueno...si...la vida es injusta...acá se termina la trama...pero me alegra mucho saber que lo disfrutaste!. Y no te preocupes, de mi cabecita leguleya seguirán surgiendo otras historias!) **Cleoru Misumi **(Eeeee, me siento halagada que te encante. Y Draco es también de mi adoración...uf! ya quisiera uno!) **Namine 1993 **(Theo es lo mejor! Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y ahora verás cual es la reacción de los leones!) **Lucy Westenra **(Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. De verdad me dejó para adentro saber que te sentías identificada con las experiencias de Malfoy... ¡A veces la gente puede ser tan superficial!. En fin, un gran abrazo para ti!! Que estés bien!) **Ginna Isabella Riddle **(Si pues. Ronnie siempre llega donde nadie lo llama! Ps. ¿por qué mi fan numero 13?) **Beautifly **(Que bueno que te encantara! Yo también idolatro a Pansy jejeje)** Emma Drake **(el final es muy WTF jajajaja. Ojalá te guste el final n.n) **Edna Black **(Si..igual me da pena Ron...justo que había madurado y se había convertido en el príncipe azul, le quitan a su princesa...pero bueno...!así es la vida! Y la autora así lo decidió xD) **Jos Black **(Siiii, finalmente se declaró! Ahora no se de qué capítulos me estabas hablando...??. Gracias por leer) **Embercita **(Wiii. Un gustazo conocerla en carne y hueso. Ahora solo falta el cafecito ito ito...¿el viernes? Ahora que tengo tu cel es más fácil. Bye!) **Iamalonefordanny **(No te preocupes! Con saber que te gustó me doy por pagada...besos!) **ELY **(Nueva lectora! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Espero que no te decepcione el final!) **Karix **(Manjar con maní. Un gustazo verla ayer después de tantas lunas!... eso de "insísteme" me sonó tanto a burro de shrek que casi me ahogué de la risa! Jajaja.) **Philana **(Woooo, muchos comentarios a las distintas historias jejeje. No te preocupes si los haces todos en un mismo review y en una sola historia. Con que me leas soy feliz ). Espero también tu actualización! Besos!) **Afri Potter **(oh! Si! Los descubrieron!...ahora habrá que ver como se las arreglan para salir de ese embrollo) **Makarva **(Muy buena frase!! Tienes razón...¿cómo darlas si uno mismo no tiene idea? Ufff...menudo embrollo! XD) **Pauleth **(no te conviertas en una homicida!! Lo siento! De veritas! Pero yo avise desde el inicio que solo eran 6 capítulos...snif... ¡no te enojes!!...saludos!!) **Arrayan **(¿A que te dio envidia mi llamada de ayer no? Pobre carmela!! Ahí enclaustrada con pura naturaleza y cero tecnología!!... pero bueno! Ya volveráaaaaaas! A todo esto...uf...me imagine a arrayan diciendo "Siii, pin pon...se lava la carita con agua y con jabón" y después gritando "no mis botones de gomitaaaaa" xD!!) **María **(No!! No quiero quedarme sin hermana adoptiva!! No colapses nerviosamente!! ¿qué hago sin tus kilométricos reviews? ¿con que comentarios ofensivos hacia rucias con neuronas atrofiadas y bitches de ojos lila me río? Jejeje. Pucha oh! Te envidio no sabes cuanto...a ti ...y a tu viaje a Italiaaaaaaaaa!! Me tienes que enviar alguna foto donde aparezca un papelito con un mono de palitos dibujado con mi nombre! Y de fondo...algún paisaje fenomenal!. Al menos digo que de espíritu estuve...UU. Besos y te quiero!) **Hestia Phoenix **(Siii, que mal que quede solo un capítulo...pero bueno! Al menos yo había avisado desde el principio...snif...aunque no puedo negar que me da penita dejar de escribir sobre este Draco...besos y gracias por el permanente apoyo!) **Ly-Draco **(Yo fuera Hermione, le pregunto hasta la hora para que me responda de esa maneja...jejeje. Oye, muchas gracias por lo que dices, de verdad muy dulce de tu parte. A penas tenga un tiempecito leo la actualización del tuyo. Saludos!) **Iskal **(Te encuentro toda la razón. Por eso, cuando sea presidenta enviaré un proyecto de ley que incorpore una reforma constitucional, donde cada mujer tenga derecho a un draco!...bueno...que lastima que llegaras al final! Pero al menos te puedes pasar por las otras historias que son más largas jejeje. Saludos!) **Lucy C Evans **(Justo alcancé a ver tu review! gracias, me alegra que te guste, y aquí tienes el último capítulo, enjoy!)

**AVISO: **Ah!! Lo otro. Hice un oneshoot de la pareja Pansy/Alex. Se llama **"Amor entre dictadores" **y está en mi perfil P. Están invitadísimos a leer.

Saludos generales al resto, y muchísimas gracias por leer!

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¡Ya que tanto insistes! – exclamó exasperado._

_Pero Draco no respondió con palabras... el rubio la atrajo posesivamente contra su cuerpo... estrechándola con tanta fuerza que no había ningún milímetro de separación entre ambos... y sin previo aviso...la besó... pero esta vez no era un beso tímido y tierno como la de Malfoy versión rechoncho...no... este beso era pasional y agresivo... era uno repleto de deseo y temor... donde Hermione sintió que de a poco iba perdiendo todos sus sentidos, abandonándose por completo a aquella sensación de regocijo..._

_Dejó que la lengua del rubio hiciera y deshiciera en su boca... dejó que sus pálidas manos se pasearan libremente por su espalda... así como ella sola se dió la atribución de hacer lo mismo... de explorar cada rincón de sus labios... de acariciar aquel sedoso cabello dorado sin tapujos ni miramientos..._

_Un sonoro estruendo los volvió a la realidad, y ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, observando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido..._

_- ¿Ron? - esbozó con pánico la castaña - ¿Y Harry?_

**6.- Entre el negro y el blanco... Gris.**

Como nunca, Hermione Granger se había quedado sin habla y sin ideas...

Abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de esbozar algún sonido...ni siquiera alguno animal... ¡Hasta se le había olvidado de su propio nombre y edad! Estaba completamente en blanco...en cero. Nada venía en su rescate.

Ninguna mentira, ninguna excusa llegaba a su cerebro...y de pronto, comenzó a temblar por el pánico que dicha situación le provocaba, alejándose instintivamente del rubio que hace unos pocos segundos afirmaba como si fuera un trozo de tabla en pleno océano pacífico.

Por su parte, los dos invitados – no deseados - observaban atónitos la escena, tan paralizados que parecían un par de estatuas de parque... hasta que uno de ellos se volvió tan colorado como su cabello y gritó algo ininteligible para el resto.

Harry tomó a su amiga de la muñeca colocándola detrás de él, mientras que Ron se adelantaba hacia el muchacho que tanto odiaba, dispuesto a maldecirlo sin importar las consecuencias.

- ¡No vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en ella maldito cerdo! – vociferó apuntándolo con la varita directo al pecho.

- No sabía que eras tan ciego Weasley... tus insultos están pasados de moda - contestó inexpresivamente Draco, amenazándolo con la varita también - Yo que tu le pido las gafas a Potty para ver la apariencia que nunca vas a tener, porque supongo que tus padres no tienen fondos para comprarte unas...

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – contestó apretando la varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquecieron - ¡Al menos mis padres no fueron unos sucios mortífagos!

- ¡No te metas con mis padres! - siseó amenazante

- ¡¿Querrás decir con la memoria de tus padres?! – inquirió burlonamente.

- ¡Basta! – chilló Hermione desesperada.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? – gruñó Harry, quien hasta el minuto se había mantenido en silencio - ¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy! ¿O me quieres decir que estabas aquí por tu voluntad? – preguntó en un tono no muy amigable.

- Tranquilo Potter, yo la obligué.

La mirada angustiada de Hermione cambió a una de desconcierto..._**Me está...¿encubriendo?**_.

Sencillamente no podía creerlo. Malfoy estaba salvaguardando su amistad con ambos muchachos, a pesar de que eso significara echarse la culpa encima y soportar la ira de ambos leones.

- Maldito gusano – masculló Ron, incrustándole la varita en el cuello

- ¡Déjalo! – suplicó desesperada

- ¡No Hermione! ¡Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya!

- Por favor...- musitó al borde de las lagrimas – No quiero más problemas...

Dubitativo, Ron retiró su varita lentamente, y sin dejar de asesinarlo con la mirada, abrazó a la castaña en un intento de consolarla...

Ella, entre lagrimas y sin poder zafarse, podía distinguir a Draco que la miraba fijamente con un dejo de_**...¿decepción?,**_ no podía leer aquellos ojos, pues su máscara de inexpresividad se había vuelto a adueñar de ese afilado y pálido rostro que durante tanto tiempo odió...

El rubio se arregló la túnica, y con elegancia giró sobre sus talones para salir del aula...pero al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo para agregar una última cosa...

- Con respecto a tu pregunta de antes Granger...la respuesta es sí – soltó sin voltear la cabeza - Pero no volveré a repetirlo...es más...me olvidaré de ello... así que te recomiendo que lo hagas también.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Dos serpientes jugaban ajedrez mágico frente a la chimenea, totalmente absortos en aquella partida donde se decidiría quien era el campeón definitivo...Sin embargo, un sonoro estruendo hizo que uno de los jugadores diera una patada a la mesa que sostenía el tablero, volteando todas las piezas que no tardaron en comenzar a reclamar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada al ver como un rubio muy familiar entraba a la sala común hecho un torbellino.

- Ocurre que das pésimos consejos Pansy – escupió, pegándole una fuerte patada al sillón más cercano. – Tu y Theodore son un par de idiotas.

- ¡Hey! – reclamó el castaño - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

- "_Quizás si dejaras de actuar como un soberano idiota y te comportaras como un ser racional... ¡ah! Y trataras de iniciar algo serio con esta misteriosa chica de la cual te enamoraste"_ - imitó burlonamente - ¡Pues bien! ¡Lo hice! ¡Le dije! ¡Y quedé como un estúpido de la peor clase!

- ¿Te rechazó? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿Te dijo que no?

- No explícitamente, pero si lo hizo – masculló apretando con violencia los puños - Ahora debe estar partiéndose de la risa junto a la comadreja...

- Espera, espera... ¿Granger? ¿Sabelotodo Granger era la chica misteriosa? – preguntó anonadada la pelinegra.

- ¡Cállate Pansy! ¡Quieres que todo Slytherin se entere! – gritó revolviéndose el cabello - ¡Ni una palabra a nadie!.

- ¿Qué harás entonces? – intervino Theo, súbitamente ceñudo e interesado.

- La olvidaré – sentenció Draco con firmeza – Seguiré mi plan inicial y la olvidaré.

- Estás cometiendo un error... – esbozó negando con la cabeza.

- No Theo. Estoy siendo realista – replicó, subiendo a su habitación, para no salir más durante toda la tarde.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hace más de una hora habían regresado a la sala común y el estado anímico no había cambiado en lo absoluto... Harry, que nunca había sido bueno para soportar esa clase de silencio por parte de sus amigos, se excusó de seguir en aquel ambiente tan tenso aludiendo de que tenía una cita con Ginny, dejándolos completamente solos para que pudiesen conversar de sus temas pendientes...

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo, acariciando con ternura sus mejillas - ¿Ese hurón no te hizo daño?

- Ya déjalo Ron... te dije que no paso nada – contestó cansada por millonésima vez.

- ¿Cómo que no? – replicó ceñudo, cortando el contacto bruscamente - ¡Te besó a la fuerza!

_**¿Lo hizo?**_ Se auto preguntó la castaña, a sabiendas de que ella había, libre y espontáneamente, correspondido aquel pasional beso... su cabeza era un plato de tallarines... no sabía que pensar o sentir acerca de ese rubio que en tan solo un mes, había cambiado radicalmente su actitud hacia ella...

- ¿Hermione? – esbozó pasándole la mano por los ojos - ¿Hermione me estás escuchando?

- Dime – respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Bueno... quería preguntarte... tu... bueno yo...es decir...nosotros...- balbuceó azorado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

El pelirrojo dio un fuerte respiro y la miró directamente. Colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Quiero que vuelvas conmigo – confesó atribulado– Han sido una pesadilla estos días sin ti... te extraño demasiado, y espero haber compensado mis faltas pasadas...te prometo que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores otra vez.

- Ron... – esbozó sin más palabras.

¿Qué sentía por él? Era una gran pregunta... lástima que no todas las respuestas se encuentren en un libro... o sino en esos instantes hubiera salido corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Ron Weasley era uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla... fue su amor platónico durante mucho tiempo... un personaje importante dentro de su vida ...su príncipe azul...pero ahora ¿seguía siendo amor lo que le profesaba?

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la peligrosidad que significaba la cercanía del pelirrojo... que inesperadamente la besó...y ella, en un intento desesperado por convencerse de que sus sentimientos por él estaba intactos...correspondió...

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos su traicionera mente comenzó a comparar ese beso con aquellos labios fríos que la habían asaltado en la mañana...En la mañana se sentía como un volcán a punto de erupcionar... sentía una descarga eléctrica que se propagó por todo su cuerpo, y una desesperación por ir más allá...

En los brazos de su enemigo tocó por breves instantes el paraíso...y perdió todo rastro de racionalidad... En esos minutos, nada era negro, nada era blanco... lo bueno y lo malo eran solo palabras sin sentido... pues nada podía ser tan extremo... todo terminaba siendo gris... gris como sus ojos... aquellos ojos que hoy la miraban como mercurio derretido... aquellos que evidenciaban la tormenta interna y las dudas de aquel Slytherin que por tanto tiempo la humilló... mostrando arrepentimiento, pero también ..._**¿cariño?**_

En cambio, los labios tibios de Ron solo le hacían sentir cómoda...pero nada más... y la comodidad no era suficiente...ya no.

- Ron... yo... lo siento...- musitó separándose suavemente de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado, con un dejo de temor en la voz.

- No puedo volver contigo... yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes...

- ¿Pero... cómo...? ¿Dónde vas? – balbuceó desorientado, viendo como ella retrocedía de espaldas...alejándose de él.

- A mi habitación...estoy cansada...

- Pero...¿Y nosotros?

- Ya no hay nosotros Ron...no al menos de este modo... – susurró bajando la mirada - Lo siento.

Subió trotando las escaleras y cerró de un portazo su habitación, lanzándose a la cama en picada y escondiendo su rostro debajo de la almohada... sentía que por dentro se estaba ahogando... y la ansiedad de verlo la carcomía... por lo que sacó aquel dibujo cuidadosamente guardado y lo observó...

Ahí estaban todas sus respuestas...¿Para que negarlo? Él tenía razón...ella se había enamorado... con todo lo que implicaba aquella decisión...

¿Cómo se lo diría?

¿Se atrevería?

¿Cuándo?

¿Qué diría el resto?

Eran preguntas que bombardeaban su cabeza, atormentándola...

Él ya le había advertido que no volvería a acercarse... pero...¿y ella? ¿se quedaría de brazos cruzados? ¿o lucharía como los salmones contra la corriente? _**Eres una Gryffindor...se supone que eres valiente... **_se dijo tratando de infundirse ánimos, pero su timidez en esa área la paralizaba... entonces... ¿cómo confesarse?

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era otro día...otra mañana y otro desayuno en el gran comedor.

Draco caminaba hacia su mesa dando fuertes pasos, que indicaban a todas luces su mal genio... cualquiera que lo conociera medianamente bien, sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de él... o exponerse a las consecuencias.

- ¡Hey Malfloy! – gritó Pucey desde el otro extremo de la mesa - ¿Cuándo vuelves a los entrenamientos? Digo, ahora que eres normal...

- ¡Nunca he dejado de serlo imbécil! – interrumpió molesto – Y no, no voy a volver, ya no me interesa formar parte de su estúpido equipo.

- ¡Pero Draco! ¡No nos puedes abandonar! – exclamó Smith alarmado.

- Ustedes me abandonaron a mi primero – espetó con ira, y sin probar pizca de su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa.

Todos los jugadores observaban como la túnica del rubio ondeaba alejándose de ellos, sin intención de dirigirles aunque sea una mirada.

- Déjenme...yo hablo con él... – susurró Blaise.

El moreno corrió en la dirección que su amigo había desaparecido...encontrándoselo a la salida del comedor, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta.

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó agresivamente.

- ¡Relájate compadre! Vengo en son de paz – dijo mostrando las manos en alto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió más calmado – No estoy de humor Blaise... Así que se directo.

- ¿Directo?, pues bien. No me dejes, te necesito en el equipo...Eres imprescindible.

- Se las han arreglado sin mi durante un mes – respondió el rubio alzando una ceja

- No hay mejor buscador que tu...¿o acaso te da igual que San Potter nos gane otra vez la copa de las casas?

- Me da igual...después de todo, siempre ganan...- contestó indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros

- Ahh... o sea, ¿dejarás que se luzcan él y la _comadreja_? -preguntó significativamente

_**¿Comadreja?...no maldita comadreja...me las pagarás...**_

- No. Eso si que no. – masculló formando una sola ceja de tan ceñudo que estaba – Convoca a un entrenamiento nocturno. Esta vez no nos dejarán en ridículo.

- ¡Ese es mi compadre! - exclamó victorioso, dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**¿Cómo se supone que una chica se declara? **_Se preguntó Hermione mientras observaba al rubio durante las clases de pociones avanzadas. **_¡No tengo la menor idea!... tan inteligente para algunas cosas...tan corta para otras... _**lamentó.

Desesperada, miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar alguna mente especializada en ese tipo de banalidades... alguien que pudiera guiarla en el cruel y despiadado camino de la confesión amorosa...

_**­- **_Pssssss - llamó a Parvati Patil, que en esa hora le había tocado de compañera de banco - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – susurró intrigada.

- ¿Te has declarado alguna vez a alguien? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Claro, ¿Porqué preguntas? – inquirió extrañada.

- Necesito que me ayudes...

**A) Plan número uno: Si no puedes decirlo en persona, la carta es una opción.**

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no tomó apuntes de esa clase. Se dedicó a tratar de escribir en un pergamino todo lo que ella quería expresar y que por timidez no se atrevía a decir...

Después de varios intentos, centenares de neuronas muertas y muchos papeles arrugados, logró la carta perfecta...

Para su fortuna, el profesor les dio veinte minutos de descanso antes de la siguiente hora, y sin aguantar la ansiedad, corrió a la lechucería para enviarla de inmediato... sin siquiera cuestionárselo, tomó prestada a Pig, enrollándole su declaración y sus esperanzas en la patita izquierda...

Cuando volvió a la sala, jadeando por el largo trecho corrido, lo primero que vio fue a aquella diminuta ave, chocando estrepitosamente contra la pared...y Pig, seguramente algo confundida por aquel golpe, en vez de entregar su encomienda a quien debía, dejó el papel en manos del ser más desagradable del planeta... Michael Corner, que al leerlo, comenzó a sonreírle como un idiota durante el resto de la clase.

_**¡Lechuza estúpida!**_ Gruñó mentalmente

**B) Plan número dos: Acorralarlo en algún lugar solitario y decírselo**

Mal plan. Destinado a fracasar desde un inicio..._**¿cómo tan poco imaginativa Parvati? Te tenía más fe...**_esbozó decepcionada.

Quizás si hubiera sido otro chico tendría éxito...pero tratándose de Malfoy...¿había alguna posibilidad de encontrarlo solo?. Cuando no estaba con sus amigos, alguna estúpida descerebrada lo andaba acosando...o espiando... _**¡Valor! **_

**C) Plan número tres: usar de excusa una tarea**

_**Tendré que aprender a mentir...**_ se dijo mientras caminaba al pupitre del rubio, durante la última clase del día: defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Malfoy – el solo levanto una ceja dándose por aludido – Necesito que vengas a la biblioteca en la tarde. Mc Gonagall me dijo que las conclusiones estaban malas y debíamos hacerlas de nuevo.

- De seis a siete – contestó desviando la mirada desinteresado – Tengo entrenamiento después y no pienso faltar.

- Como quieras.

_Cinco de la tarde..._

_Cinco y media de la tarde..._

_Un cuarto para las seis..._

_**Seis...¿porqué no llega? **_Pensó ya en la biblioteca, entrando en crisis nerviosa...

Pero como si lo hubiera llamado mentalmente, en ese instante entró Draco, sosteniendo en su regazo un montón de libros que depositó sin suavidad en la mesa...y sin saludarla, se sentó al frente de ella, escondiendo la nariz detrás de uno de ellos...

Los minutos pasaban lentamente torturando a la pobre castaña...que creía que se iba a ahogar en sus propias palabras...**_Media hora...suficiente...debo decirle o sino perderé la oportunidad..._**

- Malfoy...estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer y quería decirte que la verdad es que yo creo que... es decir... que siento cosas por ti... y eso... te quiero...!Listo! !Ya lo dije!...ejem...¿Malfoy? – susurró moviéndolo del hombro al no tener respuesta después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo... _**Mierda, ¡está dormido! **_Exclamó incrédula de su mala suerte, y enfurecida, comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia - !Malfoy! !Despierta! !Malfoy!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – dijo desconcertado, mirando en todas direcciones con el rostro somnoliento- ¡Maldición Granger, voy atrasado! – exclamó, antes de tomar todas sus pertenencias y salir arrancando del lugar...sin despedirse de su acompañante.

_**No me daré por vencida...esperare a que termine ese bendito entrenamiento...y ya verás Draco Malfoy...**_juró solemnemente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**(ACA PONER PLAY A "THE BLOWER´S DA****UGTHER" DE DAMIAN RICE)**

Diez de la noche...sus ojos revoloteaban por el jardin en su búsqueda...tratándo de identificar su silueta mientras que las gotas de invierno habían comenzado a caer con violencia sobre su cabeza, logrando enterrar aún más sus esperanzas de salir victoriosa...**_¿que nada puede salir bien? _**se preguntó desesperanzada...Pero justo en ese instante...lo vio.

Lo vio ahí frente al lago, bajo la lluvia, entero enlodado con su uniforme de Quidditch, sosteniendo su escoba en la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha colgaba semi empuñada...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en su dirección, completamente nerviosa pero decidida... de hoy no pasaba...haría tripas corazón, dejaría de lado su timidez y le confesaría todo...sin placebos ni advertencias...

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó al ver que el muchacho emprendía la marcha nuevamente - ¡Detente!

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cansado, mirando como ella se afirmaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento – No tengo todo el día Granger... ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Yo... yo... yo... – tartamudeó algo aturdida, pues la imagen sucia del rubio con su traje de buscador solo lograba colocarla más nerviosa - ¡Dame un segundo para ordenar mis ideas!.

- Uno. Ya está. ¿Qué quieres? No voy a preguntarlo una cuarta vez – espetó molesto.

- Yo... Lo siento – musitó en un hilo de voz – Siento haberme tardado siglos en venir a buscarte. Siento no haber sido valiente desde el primer instante...pero te mentí. Te mentí al decirte que no sentía nada por ti. Te mentí porque estaba muerta de miedo. Porque si... te tengo miedo, y también me daba terror la reacción del resto.

- Granger...

- ¡No me interrumpas quieres! – exclamó furibunda – He tratado por todos los medios de acercarme a ti durante este maldito día y todo ha salido mal, !Todo! !asi que déjame hablar y cierra la boca! - ordenó enloquecida - !Te quiero! Y sé que está mal hacerlo...!Pero no puedo evitarlo! !Ni sé como llegué a quererte! !De seguro me chiflé! !Pero ya no puedo negarlo! !Te quiero hurón botador! !Gordo o flaco, arrogante y serpiente! !Te quiero! Y aunque probablemente comiences a reir cuando deje de gritar como una histérica, yo...

- ¡Hermione! – interrumpió ansioso.

- ¡¿Qué?! - chilló agudamente

- ¡Me hubiera bastado con esto!

Hermione no alcanzó a preguntar a que se refería "con esto"...pues él mismo se lo respondió enseguida...

Draco la apresó entre sus brazos y tomó sus labios con ansiedad, no sin antes despejarle los cabellos mojados que la muchacha tenía pegados en el rostro, y que entorpecían su misión de memorizar cada milímetro de su boca...

Ella sentía como las manos del rubio se deslizaban expertamente por su espalda, y como las gotas caían con violencia sobre sus cabezas, empapándolos por completo...

Pero la castaña no sentía frio... a pesar de que llovía y que los labios de él estaban congelados... su contacto la entibiaba como el sol de primavera... su propio sol de primavera...un sol gris... pero sol al fin y al cabo.

- Creo que me ensuciaste con barro– bromeó cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra con los ojos cerrados.

- Si quieres después te ayudo con el baño – susurró seductoramente antes de hacerse dueño de sus labios otra vez, sin intención de cortar aquel momento... nunca más...

O por lo menos... no hasta un buen rato...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Dos siluetas caminaban por los pasillos del castillo susurrándose en secreto... ambas túnicas - que ondeaban orgullosamente - tenían bordadas una insignia verde y plateada, con una serpiente que identificaba a la perfección su casa.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado...- esbozó sorprendida parpadeando a la velocidad de la luz.

- Pues ya ves – contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros

- Draco te matará si se entera – aseguró la pelinegra algo divertida.

- No se enterará...y si lo hace...lo menos que podría hacer es agradecérmelo –refutó reprimiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – inquirió extrañada - ¿Por qué no simplemente hablaste con él? Hubiera sido mucho mejor que atormentarlo con esa pócima...

- Porque lo intente muchas veces..pero jamás me escuchó – bufó Theodore – Tenía que tomar medidas extremas.

- ¿No crees que fue demasiado cruel? – insistió ella.

- Tenía que ser cruel si quería lograr resultados permanentes – afirmó el muchacho – Draco es como un hermano para mi, pero su actitud frente a la vida me enfermaba... él no se daba cuenta que con ese comportamiento no iba a llegar a ningún lado, y yo estaba seguro que en el fondo no era un cabrón insensible, solo un inmaduro mal enfocado...y no me equivoqué... además, era fácil engañarlo...con tantos enemigos, habían muchos sospechosos ¿no?

- No sabía que te preocupaba tanto su felicidad...

- No solo la de él Pansy. También la tuya y la de Blaise.

- ¿Pretendías embaucarnos a los tres? – preguntó alarmada

- Si

- ¿Y que te detuvo?

- Pues contigo...que te redimiste sola ¿o no? – ella se sonrojo violentamente con solo pensar en el Ravenclaw que le había robado el corazón – Y respecto a Blaise...¿quién te dijo que no tenía preparado algo para él también?

- ¿Lo tienes?

- Por supuesto – confirmó maliciosamente - ¿Me ayudas?

- Claro – respondió con una carcajada - ¿Lo harás sufrir mucho? – el chico asintió - ¿Sabías que eres la serpiente más serpiente de todos?

- Pero una serpiente con buenas intenciones – agregó el muchacho a su favor.

- Mentiroso...igual lo disfrutas.

- No te lo voy a negar – confesó con una sonrisa – Pero míralos – dijo apuntando a una pareja que se besaba con ansiedad en el lago – Sin mi eso nunca hubiera sido posible.

Y cuanta razón tenía aquel muchacho...

Pues contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza - y todo razonamiento lógico – logró unir elementos tan distintos, como el agua y el aceite...el fuego y el hielo... el blanco y el negro...un león y una serpiente...

Todo gracias a una lección de humildad...

...Y a ciento veinte kilos (claro está)

**FIN**


	7. aviso

_**Queridos Lectores: **_

Hace bastante tiempo que terminé el fic _**¿Malfoy?,**_ sin embargo, en el último capítulo dejé abierta la puerta de la próxima travesura de Theodore, esta vez, en contra de su querido y superficial amigo Blaise. Pensé en escribir un epílogo al respecto, pero luego me vino la clásica pereza que suele afectarme después de un final, y además, no me llevo bien con los epílogos (a pesar de que en mi cabecita sé perfectamente lo que pasó y no tendría que entrar a inventar).

_**¿Les interesa que lo escriba?**_ les propongo lo siguiente. Si junto en el blog del PPC (peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com) al menos _**22 comentarios de distintas personas **_que me digan las razones por las cuales debo escribirlo, lo hago. Además, los invito a hacer suposiciones de lo que le ocurrió al pobre de casanova de Zabini (Invoquen a Cupidine, y el más original tendrá el capítulo dedicado).

No me miren feo. Ustedes saben que yo no extorsiono para subir capítulos en los fics que están en proceso (ni los que ya pasaron). Esto es sólo un incentivo para que los lectores del blog ppc se animen a escribirnos y a interactuar con nosotros. (y los que aún no ingresan a la página, lo hagan)

Besos cósmicos.

Mad

ps: obviamente, el capítulo será colgado en FanFiction.


End file.
